Acercandome a ti
by SaKuRaKo-CHAN
Summary: amu es una chica que decide hacerse pasar por un chico para entrar a la misma preparatoria que ikuto, la cual es de solo chicos, con el fin de acercarce a el, se dara cuenta ikuto? o toda la escuela?...por favor entren se van a divertir...amuto
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a peach-pit. Esta es mi primer fic, por favor sean amables.

**ACERCANDOME A TI**

**Capitulo I**

AMU POV

-Amu es hora que te levantes o se te va hacer tarde para llegar al aeropuerto

-Mmmm mama cinco minutos más

-Por Dios amu levántate ahora mismo, dúchate y te esperamos abajo para que desayunemos en familia.

- Jaiiii

Ahhh es cierto aun no me he presentado, mi nombre es Hinamori Amu y actualmente tengo 16 años, soy de piel blanca, ojos ámbares y cabello peli rosado largo hasta la cintura, jejeje lo sé es muy extraño verdad pero que se le puede hacer.

Lo se, se estarán preguntando a donde me dirijo, pues verán:

_Flash back_

_Ehhhhhhhhh amu como así que te vas a Japón a hacer tu preparatoria- decía mi mejor amiga utau, una chica bastante alegre aunque a veces tiene su geniecito, ella es rubia y por lo general tiene su cabello en dos coletas, de tez blanca y unos ojos color violeta._

_Pero puedes estudiar acá en América- dijo mi otra amiga rima, ella tiene una personalidad bastante seria, aunque la verdad es que le gusta ser muy cómica de vez en cuando. ella es peli castaña clara, de cabello ondulado y bastante largo, tez blanca y ojos color castaño._

_Jejeje lo siento chicas, pero ya hice el papeleo además, me fue muy difícil convencer a mis padres-dije yo un poco apenada por no habérselo dicho antes_

_Por cierto amu-dijo utau-para que son esas tijeras que tienes en tus mano._

_Jeee pues verán chicas ahí algo mas detrás de todo esto, verán no voy a una prepa mixta, sino de solo hombres-dije yo_

_Ehhhhhhh como asi, estas LOCAAAAA!-gritaron las dos al unisono_

_Te imaginas donde se den cuenta-decia utau_

_Eres como una flor dentro de un bosque, se pueden aprovechar de ti donde se enteren-decia rima_

_Lo se, lo se chicas, aun asi decidi tomar el riesgo-dije yo muy descomplicada._

_Neee amu-dijo utau llamando mi atención_

_Dime?-pregunte yo_

_Lo haces por el, verdad?-pregunto utau mirándome fijamente como si estuviera en lo cierto_

_Ettoooo….buenooo…-vacile yo- si-conteste muy bajo, pero que aun asi ellas escucharon_

…_.-tan solo se escucho un suspiro proviniendo de ellas._

_Por Dios amu el ni siquiera te conoce, no sabe que existes tan solo es un amor platónico, dejalo olvidalo-decia utau._

_Además-dijo rima-aun si vas a conocerlo te le vas a presentar como un chico y no como una chica, por tanto nunca se interesara en ti._

_Lo se-dije yo un poco triste ya muy conciente de lo que ellas decían- pero aun así quiero conocerlo y estar cerca de èl aunque sea como un amigo._

_Esta bien, pero por lo menos no te cortes el cabello usa una peluca, ya que por mas que te lo cortes como un chico el color de tu cabello te delataría-decia utau_

_Ehhhh eso crees-dije yo un poco incrédula_

_Si, usa mejor una peluca-dijo rima_

_Jaiii-dije yo con una sonrisa en mis labios_

_Luego de eso, nos despedimos con un gran abrazo ya que después de todo no nos veríamos en mucho tiempo._

_Fin flash back_

Horas más tarde….

-Por favor amu cuidate mucho- decía mama

-si mama, lo hare (eso uno dice pero nunca lo hacemos jejej XD)

- Nooo mi niñita se vaaa-hacia berrinches mi papa

-amor, por favor despidámosla con una gran sonrisa o sino amu se irá preocupada-lo consolo mi mama.

-cuidate mucho hija-dijo mi padre dándome un beso en la frente.

-onee-chan cuidate mucho-dijo mi pequeña hermana ami

-ahhh y donde esta oniichan (en esta historia amu tiene un medio hermano mayor)-pregunto amu a sus padres

-debe estar ocupado en su trabajo- dijo mi madre

"Pasajeros con destino a Japón por favor abordar"

-bueno es hora de irme-dije yo para luego abordar el avión con destino a Japón para ir a conocer a tsukiyomi ikuto.

Bueno hasta aca este capitulo…prometo que el prox será mas largo….espero que de verdad les halla gustado…por favor dejen review sean buenos o malos, tendre en cuenta sus consejos para mejorar la historia para que sea de su agrado…hasta la proxima


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a peach-pit. Esta es mi primer fic, por favor sean amables.

Lo que se encuentra entre comillas y cursiva son los pensamientos.

**ACERCANDOME A TI**

**Capítulo**** II**

**AMU POV**

**-**Disculpe señorita-decía la azafata

-mmmmm—

-ya hemos llegado a Japón-dijo de nuevo

-ehhhh!-grite yo despertándome como si el fin del mundo se acercara- disculpem…-no pude terminar debido a que al levantarme me tropecé y termine de cara contra el suelo

-señorita se encuentra bien-pregunto la azafata con una gótica en su cabeza estilo anime

-jejejeje si lo estoy, solo me deje llevar por la emoción-conteste yo en forma de disculpa-gracias- dije para luego partir al colegio pero antes tenía que hacer una parada para cambiar mi identidad

La joven ojiambar se encontraba en el baño del aeropuerto acomodándose su peluca y además colocándose un chaleco para aplanar su busto, ya que aunque no fuera una chica de grandes pechos, los suyos eran lo suficientemente grandes como para identificarla como una chica, además de que tenía que vestir ropa de chico.

-Termine-dijo la ojiambar, mirándose frente al espejo sorprendida de ver que realmente se veía como un chico (uno bastante tierno diría yo).-bien llego la hora-dije yo con una sonrisa.

-ahhh disculpeme-dijo una chica que entraba al baño un poco apenada al verme-me equivoque de baño-dijo

-"_mierda, se me olvido ese pequeño detalle al cambiarme aca"-_pense yo-no te preocupes fui yo el que se equivoco-dije luego para salir corriendo de ahí.

- ufff eso estuvo cerca- dije yo para luego tomar un taxi.

-a donde lo llevo joven-pregunto el conductor

-ettoooo… a si a la preparatoria Toudou por favor-dije yo

-como usted ordene joven-dijo el conductor para luego empezar a conducir con dirección a mi gran locura.

Después de un rato el conductor me dijo que ya estábamos cerca, de repente mis manos se pusieron sudorosas y mi corazón latía a mil por hora.

-"_Calmate amu, todo estará bien, además nadie sabe que eres chica, y por mi apariencia de verdad me veo como un chico"_-me decía a mi misma tratando de calmar mi nerviosismo.

-bien acá es-dijo el conductor

-gracias-dije yo bajándome (obviamente ya le había pagado al conductor, no piensen que se hizo la de la vista gorda y no pago).

La ojiambar miraba extasiada la preparatoria a la que a partir de hoy asistiría, era realmente grande y hermoso, todo se veía tan ordenado y limpio y los arboles de cerezo le hacían sentir un extraño pero agradable sentimiento.

-"_Creo que este lugar de verdad me va a gustar"_-pensé con una agradable sonrisa en mi rostro.

-buenos días, tú debes ser el estudiante que se transfirió de América-pregunto un chico el cual llamo mi atención

-ehhhh….siiii-conteste yo

-bien, sígueme, te llevare a tu salón de clases-dijo para luego guiarme.

-jaiiii-dije yo.

Después de caminar un poco el chico se detuvo.

-bien acá estamos, esta es tu clase-dijo el joven para luego irse

La ojiambar estaba tan nerviosa que al abrir la puerta lo hizo tan fuerte que asusto a casi la gran mayoría de los estudiantes que se encontraban allí, todos la observaban colocándola aun más nerviosa de lo que estaba.

-ohayou mina-dije dando un paso para luego tropezar con una parte de la puerta y así terminar de nuevo en el suelo.

Todos miraron a la ojiambar, para luego soltar la carcajada, provocando un sonrojo en la chica de la vergüenza que sentía a tal punto que estaba a punto de llorar.

-buenas sensei-fue lo único que dijo una voz masculina, provocando la atención de la chica, pero sin mirarlo.

-Tsukiyomi-san de nuevo llegando tarde-dijo el sensei

-me quede dormido-fue lo único que contesto el chico para luego entrar y tomar asiento.

-"_un momento, como lo llamo el sensei?, tsukiyomi-san?, acaso es tsukiyomi ikuto?, no puede ser, estamos en la misma clase"- _pensaba muy concentrada aun sentada en el suelo.

-oye chico, me escucha, le estoy hablando- me dijo el sensei en un tono fuerte provocando que la chica se parara del suelo tan rápido que nadie lo noto.

-bien, presentate ante todos-dijo el sensei con una gotica estilo anime.

-jai konnichiwa mina, mi nonmbre es-dije yo para luego quedarme en blanco.

-"_mierdaaaaa! Se me olvido pensar en un nombre de chico, piensa rápido amu, que tal atu, nooooo ese no, que tal apu, noooo es muy de los Simpson, a ya se haru, suena mejor, además creerán que como soy de america los nombres de alla son muy raros._

-joven se encuentra bien- pregunto mi sensei un poco preocupado

-ehh si lo siento…etto ahhh siii…konnichiwa mina mi nombre es hinamori haru-dije yo un poco nerviosa.

-bien siéntate al lado de tsukiyomi-san-dijo mi sensei.

-jaiii-dije yo muy contenta para luego sentarme a su lado y empezar las clases.

Bueno hasta aca este capi…

Gracias por sus reviews ..x , Angelzk espero que este capi les haya gustado…

Por favor no olviden dejar reviews…

Hasta la próxima

Ja ne


	3. Chapter 3

Hola a todos reportándome de nuevo con ustedes.

Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a peach-pit.

Lo que se encuentra entre comillas y cursiva son los pensamientos.

**ACERCANDOME A TI**

**Capítulo III**

**IKUTO POV**

Me sentía extraño con este nuevo chico, lo único que hacía era mirarme durante clases, y luego sonreía como idiota, acaso tengo micos en la cara o qué?, a disculpen no haberme presentado antes, mi nombre es tsukiyomi ikuto, mis ojos y mi cabello son de color azul indigo, tengo 16 años, y soy un gran violinista o bueno lo fui, me gusta mucho dormir. En fin, por suerte terminaron las clases de la mañana, y cuando me disponía a levantarme de mi asiento alguien me interrumpió.

-tsukiyomi-san-se acerco haru (para ikuto amu se llama "haru" por tanto desde su punto de vista lo voy a seguir llamando así, bueno por el momento)

-mmmm- musite

-etto…me agradas mucho, por favor se mi amigo-dijo haru (como amu creció en america no conoce mucho de las costumbres japonesas)

-"sera _idiota o se hace, somos chicos, como si me gustaran los chicos"_-pensé yo un poco pálido ante el comentario de haru

-lo siento pero no me interesa para nada ese tema-dije yo para luego salir lo más rápido posible de ahí.

**AMU POV**

Estaba tan contenta de solo pensar que ikuto estaba a mi lado, de verdad, siempre lo he admirado tanto.

_Flash back_

_Cuando tenía 14 años me encontraba viendo televisión, bueno realmente pasaba los canales uno tras otro, cuando algo en especial llamo mi atención._

_-presentándoles a ustedes tsukiyomi ikuto de japon, un joven de 14 años y aun así es un genio del violin- decía un presentador de un canal japonés_

_-whaoooouu de verdad debe ser un genio- pensé- en ese momento comenzó a tocar una melodía tal que lleno todo mi interior de tranquilidad y paz._

_-bueno este es un chico prodigio, tenemos muchas esperanzas en el, démosle un aplauso- dijo el conductor después de que acabara ikuto._

_-en verdad es genial-pense._

_Desde ese momento en que lo vi por TV, siempre quise saber más de el, así que empecé a hacer un álbum de todas las notas que salían en el periódico o revistas sobre sus presentaciones._

_Luego de eso, mi admiración creció tanto, que quise conocerlo personalmente convenciendo a mis padres de que me dejaran venir a Japón._

_Fin flash back_

Y acá estoy a su lado, así que decidi acercarme para hablar con el

-tsukiyomi-san-me acerque a el

-mmmm- musito

-etto…me agradas mucho, por favor se mi amigo-dije muy tranquila

-lo siento pero no me interesa para nada ese tema-dijo para luego pararse de su asiento

-"_ehhh habre dicho algo que le disgusto"_-pensó la chica un poco ingenia

-espera-dije pero no me escucho

-"_bueno no importa, sin importar que, me voy a acercar a él y ser su amiga o amigo, en fin como sea, no me rendiré tan fácil, no vine desde tan lejos para rendirme ahora"_- pensaba la chica para darse ánimos.

-etto..Disculpa hinamori-san-dijo un chico llamando mi atención.

- ehhh dime- conteste yo

-no te enojes con ikuto, el no es mala persona, la verdad no lo he tratado mucho, pero sé que es muy amable, aunque un poco solitario-dijo el mismo chico.

-ahhh si, no te preocupes, además apenas nos estamos conociendo, ya habrá tiempo para hacernos amigos, verdad?-conteste yo un poco triste.

-ahhh disculpa no me he presentado soy souma kukai, mucho gusto-dijo el chico el cual tenía su cabello un poco alborotado de color castaño y ojos del mismo color, era realmente amable.

-mucho gusto soy…-dije para luego ser interrumpida

-lo se, hinamori haru, aunque tienes una apariencia un poco tierna, en fin espero seamos buenos amigos-dijo kukai para luego tenderme la mano.

-Haii-dije aceptando el apretón de manos.

-ahhh si, vamos te llevo a los dormitorios-dijo kukai-ikuto-prosiguió después de un rato- es el único estudiante del dormitorio que no tiene aun compañero, por tanto creo que él será tu compañero de habitación-dijo kukai

-Haiii-contesto la chica sin darse cuenta de las palabras de kukai.

Cinco- cuatro –tres- dos- uno- bombaaaa

-ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!-grite yo tan fuerte que casi todo el dormitorio pudo oírme

-grita como chica-susurraban entre risas unos estudiantes que se encontraban por los pasillos del dormitorio

-sucede algo hinamori san-pregunto kukai un tanto sorprendido por mi reacción

-ehhh…si….lo siento, solo me sorprendió el hecho de que sería compañera de ikuto-dije un tanto apenada por lo sucedido.

-jejeje eres un poco lento verdad-rio kukai-vaya que tardaste en asimilar lo que te decía

-haiii-dije un poco avergonzada.

-"_por dios que voy a hacer, compartir habitación con un chico, y que ese chico sea ikuto, y si se da cuenta, que hare?, nunca tuve en cuenta estos detalles, demonios que descuidada soy, bueno no importa no me voy a rendir, son obstáculos que tengo que superar, bien amu, animo, estas aca por el, si!"_- pensaba amu animándose a sí misma.

-que chico más raro-pensaba kukai mientras observaba a "haru" haciendo movimientos un tanto comicos.

* * *

Ta dannnn que tal este capi…les gusto espero que si….xq yo me divertí mucho escribiéndolo…bueno espero sus reviews

la verdad les tengo una mala noticia, creo que tendre que seguir acualizando los fines de semana, puesto que empiezo a trabajar en mi tesis de grado, pero prometo que no dejare la historia a un lado, y si me es posible actualizare antes para que no se queden esperando.

muchas gracias por sus reviws LolitaxD, LuNaShinRa, Angelzk, Mayrin002, ..x de verdad sus criticas construtivas son lo mas importante para mi

Arigato mina, hasta el proximo capi

Ja ne


	4. Chapter 4

Hola a todos reportándome de nuevo con ustedes.

**ACERCANDOME A TI**

**Capítulo IV**

**IKUTO POV**

Ese idiota de kukai había interrumpido mi sueño y venia con ese chico llamado haru, que se estaba convirtiendo en mis pesadillas.

-que quieres kukai-dije un poco molesto

-ehh que es esa forma de recibir a tus visitas-dijo bromeando kukai

-pues yo no pedí ninguna-conteste sin ninguna intención de ser amable

-bueno eso no importa, te traigo a tu compañero de habitación-dijo kukai

-que dices?-pregunte un poco sorprendido

-así es, te traigo este chico, que será tu compañero de ahora en adelante-dijo golpeando el pecho de haru

-a mi no me dijeron nada pero aun así no me importa siempre y cuando respetes mi intimidad, entendiste-le dije a haru quien estaba parado como un idiota un poco sorprendido.

-hinamori-san estas bien-pregunto kukai

-ettoo….haiiii-dijo un poco nervioso haru

-bueno yo me voy, pórtense bien-se despidió kukai guiñándome el ojo.

-"_será idiota"_- pensé por lo que dijo kukai-oye escuchaste lo que te dije hace un momento-pregunte de nuevo a haru

-ehhh…ahhh lo de respetar tu privacidad?, si no te preocupes-contesto haru

-por cierto, dormirás arriba, hay una ducha el que llega primero la usa primero, entendiste-pregunte sin mirar a haru

-Haiii-contesto haru.

-en fin me iré a duchar primero-dije para luego entrar al baño.

**AMU POV**

-Mierda estaba tan asustada cuando kukai toco mi pecho, creí que se habría dado cuenta de que soy una chica-pensaba la peli rosa acostada en su parte del camarote

-ahhh cierto tengo que arreglar el malentendido de esta mañana-dijo la chica poniéndose de pie

En ese momento salía ikuto de la ducha con su cabello totalmente mojado goteando agua por todo su sexy cuerpo, y con una toalla alrededor de su cintura dejando el bien formado pecho del chico al descubierto.(se los dejo a su imaginación jejej)

Amu al verlo tan solo se tapo su cara dándole la espalda al chico, ya que sentía que su cara estaba tan roja como un tomate, puesto que nunca había visto a un chico semi desnudo.

-oye estas bien-me pregunto ikuto

-Haii…. No…..no te preocupes-dije un poco nerviosa

-ok-fue lo único que dijo para luego empezar a vestirse

-ahhh por cierto ikuto-dijo volteando a ver al chico el cual ya tenía puesto unos jeans

-dime-dijo volteando a verme

-en cuanto a lo de esta mañana, creo que ha habido un malentendido-dijo un poco nerviosa la chica ya que el chico la miraba fijamente a los ojos.

-por qué?-le pregunto el chico

-bueno creo que dije algo que te disgusto-dijo la chica cuando en ese momento cayó en cuenta- acaso tu creías que me gustan los chicos, y que me estaba confesando, te equivocas yo soy un chico así que también me gustan las chicas-dije yo un tanto nerviosa por lo que acababa de decir.

-"_mierda no puedo creer que mienta en cuanto a mis gustos, no importa siempre y cuando nadie descubra que soy chica"_-pensaba la peli rosada

-asi que no eres gay-pregunto por fin ikuto

-nooo por supuesto que no-dije con una risa nerviosa-pero es cierto que quiero ser tu amigo, porque yo vine aquí para escucharte tocar el violin-dijo la chica muy sinceramente

-lo he dejado-dijo ikuto sin ningún sentimiento

-ehhhh porque?-le pregunto la chica cogiéndolo de su camisa y acercándolo a ella.

-no sabía que necesitaba de tu permiso para dejarlo-pregunto un poco molesto ikuto, en ese momento ikuto volteo a ver a la "chica" a los ojos.

-….-amu al percatarse de que esos hermosos ojos color zafiro-"_que dije? Hermosos ojos?"_ –la estaban mirando se sonrojo levemente y soltó a ikuto alejándolo de ella, para salir de la habitación un poco avergonzada.

**IKUTO POV**

-Mierda que fue todo eso, que chico más extraño-pensé dejándome caer en mi cama.

-la verdad es que ese chico tiene unos ojos hermosos-dijo ikuto para si

-seré estúpido es un chico, un chico-dijo ikuto para luego pararse de su cama y salir de la habitación.

**AMU POV**

Casi me pierdo en sus ojos, que hare si esto sigue así pueda que termine mostrándole que soy una chica-pensaba amu mientras deambulaba por los alrededores del dormitorio.

Un rato más tarde….

-ahhhh quien será el que está ahí-pensó la peli rosada

-pero si es ikuto-dijo mirándolo recostado en un árbol

La chica se asomo para entablar una conversación con él y pedirle disculpas por lo sucedido, pero el joven peli azul se encontraba plácidamente dormido.

-vaya mira que venirte a dormir acá- decía la chica muy suave para que el joven no se despertara mientras ella se sentaba a su lado

- idiota, realmente me gustaba como tocabas el violin-decia la chica mientras tocaba con un dedo la mejilla del chico

En ese momento el joven se fue inclinando hacia el lado que se encontraba la chica hasta colocar su cabeza sobre el hombro de la chica, el corazón de amu empezó a latir tan rápido que sentía que se le iba a salir.

-mierda como pesa-pensaba la chica mientras era arrasada por el peso de ikuto hasta que cayó acostada en el césped con ikuto encima de ella.

-oeee ikuto despierta-le decía amu al joven

-mmm-refunfuño el chico aun dormido

-"_demonios esta encima mío que hare si me descubre"-_pensaba la chica

En ese momento el joven se despierta levantando su cabeza la cual se encontraba recostada en el pecho de la chica, sorprendiéndolo aun más por la posición en la que estaban.

-que haces tú aquí-pregunto al fin el chico quitándose de encima de la chica

-etto…bueno…yo…como te vi aquí durmiendo…quise despertarte pero…como dormías tan plácidamente…te deje por un rato mas-explicaba la chica un poco nerviosa

-jajajajaja-comenzo a reir ikuto al ver la forma comica en que le explicaba su acompañante-vaya que eres un chico raro-dijo ikuto- vámonos antes de que haga frio- dijo ikuto poniéndose de pie.

-Haiii –dijo amu mientras lo observaba haciendo que sus mejillas se sonrojaran.

-ehhh sucede algo, tienes fiebre-pregunto ikuto

-ettoo…nooo estoy bien vámonos-dijo la chica poniéndose de pie y dejando atrás al chico.

**POV NORMAL**

Al dia siguiente…

-Bueno chicos hoy jugaremos basket-dijo el sensei-armen sus equipos de parejas.

-Haiii-contestaron todos

-bueno el equipo de hinamori-san y el equipo de souma-san por favor pasen a la cancha-dijo el sensei

-hai-dijieron los dos equipos

En eso los dos equipos empezaron a jugar, llevando la delantera el equipo de hinamori.

-vaya aunque hinamori-san es bajo y de apariencia débil, es bastante agil y rápido-comentaban entre si sus compañeros.

-bien gana el equipo de hinamori-san -anuncio el sensei

-oye hinamori entra a mi club… no al mio…al mio- comenzó un grupo de estudiantes a pedirle a amu que entrara en sus equipos.

-etttooo…gomenasai-dijo amu para luego salir corriendo lo más rápido posible de allí.

-mierda creo que los he perdido-dijo amu escondiéndose dentro de unos arbustos.

-"_are…ikuto…sino me equivoco este es ikuto…está durmiendo?"_-pensaba amu mientras acercaba su cara a la de ikuto

-se ve realmente sexy mientras duerme-decia amu mientras acercaba mas su cara hasta sentir el aliento y la respiración del chico, luego su mirada se fijo en los finos labios del joven acercando los de ella a los del chico y entre cerrando sus ojos

-por acá busquemos por acá-escucho un alboroto que se acercaba provocado que la chica se alejara del peli azul.

-que es tanto ruido-dijo el peli azul despertando con un bostezo viendo a la "chica" a su lado como si se estuviera escondiendo.

-oye tu el de alla-le grito un chico a ikuto llamando su atención-has visto a un chico pasar por aca-le pregunto

-no, no he visto nada-dijo ikuto para luego voltear a ver a su acompañante-oye ya se fuer…-no termino ya que no se encontraba la chica ahí.

**AMU POV**

-Mierda que intentaba hacer hace un momento, es cierto que ikuto me gusta, pero dejarme llevar asi, que me sucede-se preguntaba la chica

-oye hinamori-dijo kukai llamando la atención de la misma

-ehh dime?-pregunto un poco confundida amu

-ven conmigo un momento-le dijo kukai para luego empezar a caminar

-ehhh…o..ok…-contesto para empezar a seguirlo

-quiero que practiques conmigo futbol-dijo kukai después de llegar a una cancha de futbol

-ehh pero yo no…-no termino de contestar la chica ya que kukai había lanzado un balonazo pegándole a la chica en la cabeza, haciéndola caer inconsciente.

**IKUTO POV**

-La verdad es que me sorprendí al ver a haru en ese momento a mi lado, porque lo estarían siguiendo-me preguntaba mientras iba pasando por la cancha de futbol

-haruuu!-escuche gritar a kukai

-que sucedió-pregunte acercándome un poco preocupado

-ikuto...yo...-fue lo único que dijo kukai

-no te preocupes ve y avisa a enfermería y yo lo llevo-dije tratando de calmar a kukai

-haiii!-dijo kukai para luego irse

En eso cogí a haru entre mis brazos como si fuera una princesa y lo lleve a enfermería, pero en ese momento sentí algo extraño en su pecho, pero no le di la mayor importancia. Cuando lo lleve a la enfermería el doctor no estaba, así que sencillamente lo recosté en una cama, pero al colocarlo ahí algo muy extraño llamo mi atención.

-are? que es eso rosado que se ve detrás de su oreja-comenzando a acercar su mano al cabello de haru, pero para su sorpresa al tocar el supuesto cabello del "chico", la peluca castaña que llevaba puesta se le cayó dejando ver un hermoso cabello rosa tan largo y sedoso, que cualquier chica envidiaría.

* * *

Jejejeje soy muy mala…que tal les pareció este capítulo…espero les haya gustado tanto como a mi, me esforcé en verdad.

gracias por sus review, son mi inspiracion para hacer una mejor historia

lali132-me alegra que te haya gustado, aca esta el sgte capi espero lo hayas disfrutado

jhavii-que bueno que te has divertido con este fic...y mi inspiracion no fue ouran

harini x chan -jejej si voy un poco rapido...gracias por tu reviews

lolitaXD-arigato...jejeje ciertamente amu es muy despistada...yo tambien espero que ikuto se compadezca de ella

mayu-chan - muchas gracias por tu reviexs

disculpen si se me olvido nombrar a alguien de todas formas gracias

Ahora que pasara? Será que ikuto guardara el secreto o se lo contara a todos?

Bueno chao hasta la proxima


	5. Chapter 5

Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a peach-pit.

**ACERCANDOME A TI**

**Capítulo V**

**IKUTO POV**

-are? que es eso rosado que se ve detrás de su oreja-comenzó ikuto a acercar su mano al cabello de haru, pero para su sorpresa al tocar el supuesto cabello del "chico", la peluca castaña que llevaba puesta se le cayó dejando ver un hermoso cabello rosa tan largo y sedoso, que cualquier chica envidiaría.

-qué demonios es esto, acaso es una broma-dijo ikuto viendo a la hermosa chica que aunque estaba inconsciente, parecía más como si durmiera plácidamente.

-asi que haru es una chica-dijo ikuto después de tanto observar a la hermosa ojiambar. Luego ikuto observa su mano-ósea que lo que sentí hace un momento era su pecho-dijo ikuto para luego sonrojarse ante el hecho de haber tocado el pecho de la chica.

El joven acerco su mano al cabello de la chica para comenzar a acariciarlo

-es realmente hermosa-decía el joven mientras se acercaba peligrosamente la cara de la chica.

-sensei le digo que se desmayo-se escuchaba decir a kukai, acercándose a la enfermería.

-mierda se acerca kukai y el sensei, que hago-pensaba ikuto

Decidió por colocarle muy bien la peluca para que no se dieran cuenta, luego se sentó en un sillón cerca a la cama donde se encontraba la chica, a esperar que entraran los que se acercaban.

-ya lo voy a revisar-dijo el sensei entrando por la puerta

En eso la chica despertó y luego me volteo a ver provocando que desviara mi mirada hacia otro punto debido a que me había sonrojado, por lo que había estado a punto de besarla.

-mucho gusto soy el médico de esta preparatoria-dijo el doctor

-ehhh…mucho gusto soy hinamori amu-dijo la chica sin darse cuenta de la metida de pata que acaba de hacer.

-amu?...Te encuentras bien haru? Acabas de decir mal tu nombre-dijo kukai muy preocupado debido a que aun el chico podría estar mal.

-ehhh? Jajaja lo siento creó un estoy un poco mal por el golpe-contesto la chica nerviosa.

-"_asi que su nombre es amu, ya decía yo que haru no era un nombre apropiado para una chica, menos mal todos creen que es debido al golpe que dijo mal su nombre"_-pensaba ikuto, mientras observaba de lejos la escena.

-bueno los espectadores por favor salgan, le hare un chequeo así que no molesten-dijo el sensei

**AMU POV**

-Después de que los chicos salieron, el sensei me chequeo sin decir nada-pensaba amu.

-listo, todo parece estar bien-termino el sensei

-hai arigatou sensei-hice una reverencia y me retire de la enfermería

Me dirigía a los dormitorios cuando choque con un chico bástate simpático.

-ahh te encuentras bien-pregunte

-etto….si no te preocupes-dijo aquel chico

-en ese caso mi nombre es hinamori haru-le dije al chico-y el tuyo?-pregunte

-ahh disculpa mi nombre es hotori tadase-se presento el chico el cual tenía una apariencia bastante tierna, de cabellos rubios y ojos rojos carmesí.

-eres de por acá-pregunto la chica

-no, bueno realmente vine a ver a un amigo que estudia en la preparatoria toudou, su nombre es souma kukai-dijo el chico

-honto? El es compañero mío si quieres te llevo hasta su habitación-dijo la chica para luego guiar al joven hasta su destino.

-bien acá es, saluda a souma-kun de mi parte-dijo la chica despidiéndose y entrando a su habitación ( sus habitaciones estaban en el mismo piso más exactamente al lado)

**IKUTO POV**

-Ahora como la vería a la cara, se supone que es una chica disfrazada de chico, que chica más idiota, arriesgarse de semejante forma-pensaba ikuto mientras se dirigía a la habitación que compartía con amu

-Además?...porque intente besarla?-me preguntaba-no es que sea importante para mí-me decía

-bueno, en fin, creo que no tengo de otra, tendré que proteger a esa chica idiota-dijo ikuto dando un suspiro.

-he vuelto-dijo ikuto entrando a su habitación

Se acerco a su cama y ahí se encontraba esa chica torpe, durmiendo en mi cama sin ninguna preocupación.

-por Dios dame un respiro-dijo ikuto mirando el rostro de la bella chica durmiendo.

-ikuto…-dijo la chica entre sueños

-eh! Acaso estará soñando conmigo-pensó el chico mientras se acercaba mas al rostro de la chica. Podía sentir su respiración en su cara y luego se quedo viendo los labios tan pequeños y rosados de la chica

-eres tan descuidada-dijo ikuto muy suavemente mientras acariciaba una mejilla de la joven

-mira que estas acá desprotegida, y además se tu pequeño secreto, es difícil controlarme-dijo ikuto para luego juntar sus labios con los de la chica, fue un pequeño beso, pero para ikuto era como si probar esos dulces labios fueran la misma eternidad, después de eso ikuto se acostó al lado de la chica, abrazándola y quedando profundamente dormido.

**AMU POV**

Sentía una gran pesadez en mi cuerpo, no podía moverme, cuando por fin logre girarme, vi su hermoso rostro durmiendo a mi lado, y él me tenia abrazada por la cintura

-…-abrí mis ojos como plato y me aleje lo más que pude provocando que me cayera de la cama.

-que es tanto ruido a estas horas de la mañana-refunfuño ikuto dándose vuelta y tapándose la cabeza con la sabana.

-demonios me quede dormida en la cama de ikuto, de razón que dormí tan bien-pensó la chica

-creo que no se dio cuenta de que soy chica, bien iré a ducharme-dijo para luego pararse del piso y entrar al baño.

**KUKAI POV**

-ahhh hola hinamori-kun-salude dándole una palmada en la espalda

-ahhh…hola….souma-kun-contesto un poco desanimado

-te encuentras bien-pregunte

-pues veras, estoy un poco preocupado por tsukiyomi-kun-dijo con una mirada triste-la verdad es que me gusta mucho escuchar cuando tocaba el violín, aunque nunca lo hice personalmente, vine acá porque quería verlo y escucharlo con mis propios sentidos, y aun así me dijo que lo había dejado-dijo cabizbaja.

-"_realmente hinamori-kun es muy lindo, ehhh? Que idiotez estoy diciendo"_-pensaba yo mientras miraba el rostro de mi acompañante.

-ahhh por cierto souma-kun-dijo haru llamando mi atención

-dime-pregunte

-ayer un chico vino a preguntarte, su nombre era hotori tadase, si lo viste-pregunto haru un poco curioso

-ehhh-dije yo quedando congelado recordando lo que paso el día anterior

_Flash back_

_-siga-dije al ver que golpeaban la puerta_

_-con permiso-dijo tadase_

_-ahhh eres tu tadase sigue que gusto verte-dije al ver a mi amigo_

_-en serio? Yo también estoy feliz de verte-dijo un poco feliz_

_-y a que has venido cuéntame-dije ofreciéndole una soda_

_-gracias, pues he venido a decirte algo que he tenido guardado por mucho tiempo-dijo serio_

_-a si? Y que será-dije un tanto intrigado_

_-etto….pues…a mi…me gus…me gusta…me gustas tú kukai-dijo tadase un poco serio_

_-ehh? Que yo te gusto?-Dije un poco desconcertado-pues es obvio no? Somos amigos después de todo-dije yo tratando de no pensar que era de otra forma su "gustar"_

_-te equivocas-dijo serio-quiero decirte que me gustas como hombre, como una pareja-dijo tadase_

_-…-mi mente quedo en blanco ante tal comentario de tadase._

_-kukai-dijo tadase acercándose a mí_

_-lo siento tadase pero no me interesas de semejante forma-dije bastante serio_

_-lo sé, pero aun así quería que lo supieras-dijo un poco triste-aun asi espero que sigamos siendo amigos-dijo_

_-creo que eso no cambiara-dije yo con una sonrisa en mis labios_

_-arigato, bueno chao te dejo-dijo tadase para luego salir de mi habitación_

_Fin flach back_

-Ahora que lo pienso creo que el escuchar eso de tadase me afecto un poco la cabeza-pensaba mientras caminaba junto a haru

-kukai –dijo haru acercando un poco su rostro al mío

-ahhhh etto…ah si el vino a verme ayer-dije yo para luego voltear a otro lado debido a mi sonrojo cuando algo llamo mi atención-ese no es ikuto-dije – y esta con una chica!.

**AMU POV**

-que acababa de decir kukai-pense mientras giraba en dirección a donde se encontraba ikuto.

-mira es ikuto-dijo kukai-vaya y esta con una chica bastante bonita, no lo crees así haru-kun-dijo kukai

"_En ese momento sentí como si mi corazón se destrozara, pero porque? Sé que me gusta ikuto, pero es más como una admiración, o no? Por Dios que es esto que siento, por que duele tanto?"-_ pensaba amu mientras kukai la jalaba para acercarse un poco más a la pareja.

-por favor solo una-le decía aquella chica

-lo siento pero no lo deseo-decía ikuto

-es solo una canción-dijo la chica –está bien pero a cambio dame un beso-dijo provocando que amu abriera los ojos como platos ante tal petición

-"_que piensas hacer ikuto, porque espero que digas que no?...Iku…to…"_-pensaba la peli rosada que se encontraba junto a kukai escuchando.

-está bien-contesto ikuto

-en serio?, en ese caso-dijo la chica acercando su rostro

-"_no puedo ver esto"-pensó amu para luego salir corriendo_

_-oye-dijo kukai __para salir corriendo detrás del chico un poco preocupado por la reacción del mismo_

**IKUTO POV**

**-"**_que estoy a punto de hacer…y porque la imagen de amu se me viene a la cabeza…al fin y al cabo ella no me importa, o si?..."_-pensaba mientras veía la chica acercarse

-lo siento-dije deteniendo a la chica-la verdad es que no puedo hacerlo-dije serio

-ehh porque? Pero si me lo prometiste-dijo la chica un poco triste

-porque hay alguien que creo que me gusta-dije para luego darme la vuelta de regreso a los dormitorios.

**AMU POV**

-que es esto?- me preguntaba mientras corría lo más lejos posible

-me duele-…me duele tanto-decía mientras de mis ojos salían un sin número de lagrimas, cuando de pronto choque con alguien tan fuerte que caí de trasero al suelo

-ahhh lo siento estas….-dijo sin terminar de decir la frase debido al impacto que había producido en el lo que estaba viendo.

-ahh lo siento fue mi descuido-dije limpiando un poco mis lagrimas cuando el viento comenzó a soplar tan fuerte que mi largo cabello rosado se movía al compas del viento, debido a que mi peluca se había caído a razón del choque.

-tú eres…eres el chico del otro día?-dijo el chico que se encontraba al frente mío.

**AMU POV**

**-**-tu eres…eres el chico del otro día?-dijo el chico que se encontraba al frente mío.

-….-mis ojos se encontraban tan abiertos pues el chico que estaba al frente mio era tadase

-eres una chica verdad?-pregunto firme tadase

-"_creo que es imposible negarlo, pues mi largo cabello me delata"-_pensó la chica—haiii—fue lo único que pude articular

-porque?-me pregunto

-por amor-dije, así es me había dado cuenta que amaba a ikuto-solo por amor-volví a decir poniéndome de pie y recogiendo la peluca que se me había caído.

-ya veo- fue lo único que dijo-sígueme vamos a mi casa allí me podrás contar todo con más calma-dijo tadase regalándome una sonrisa

-haiii-dije un poco avergonzada.

Cuando llegamos a su casa la cual era grande y hermosa, me invito a pasar y luego me ofreció un té caliente.

-y bien?-pregunto tadase

-su nombre es ikuto-conteste sabiendo muy bien a qué se debía su pregunta-está en mi misma clase y viaje desde lejos solo para conocerlo.

-ya-dijo tadase

-pero hasta hoy me di cuenta que lo amaba, justo después de ver que otra chica lo iba a besar-dije yo apretando mis puños sobre mis rodillas y dejando rodar una lagrima por mi mejilla.

-ya veo, a eso se debe que vinieras corriendo sin mirar por donde ibas-dijo tadase

-si-susurre

-él lo sabe-pregunto llamando mi atención-que eres una chica?

-no, por supuesto que no-dije muy segura

-bien, lo tengo, te ayudare-dijo poniéndose de pie para luego subir unas escaleras y bajar al rato- toma ponte esto-dijo

-que es esto-dije para luego observar que era una mini falda y una blusa de tirantes muy bonita.

-vístete como una chica, y ve y preséntate como lo que eres, una chica-dijo tadase tratando de animarme

-pero esto es de?-pregunte algo confundida

-no te preocupes son de mi hermana melliza, yaya, es bastante aniñada pero de seguro que se llevarían bien-dijo tadase

-porque?...porque lo haces?..-pregunte un tanto confundida

-porque me agradas, eres muy amable, además entiendo muy bien tus sentimientos, además en el momento en que te vi, pensé que eras mas una chica-dijo tadase

-ehhh? En serio, como?-pregunte intrigada

-porque soy gay-dijo tadase mirando a la chica

-etto….está bien lo hare-dijo amu tratando de cambiar el tema

-por cierto tu verdadero nombre como es?-pregunto tadase

- ahhh es cierto mucho gusto soy hinamori amu-dije con una sonrisa en mis labios.

-amu, que bonito nombre, por cierto amu, no tengas miedo de mi, te voy a ayudar con ikuto-san-dijo tadase para darle espacio a la chica de cambiarse

-ehh? Dijo que era gay, pues no lo parece-pensaba mientras se cambiaba

No tarde mucho en cambiarme y decidí salir, la verdad es que se sentía tan bien vestir como una chica, además no sentía mi pecho apretado, al mirarme no lo podía creer, me veía realmente bien.

-ahh ya te cambiaste amu-chan-dijo tadase

-haii-dije un poco apenada

-te ves muy bien pero te hace falta algo-dijo para luego colocar en mi cabello unas hebillas en forma de X-listo ya esta-dijo

-arigatou tadase-kun-dije

-bien vamos a que te conozca ikuto-san-dijo tadase tomándome de la muñeca para llevarme al parque.

**IKUTO POV**

-Ya se le está haciendo tarde-pensé mientras miraba mi reloj

-creo que me preocupo mucho por ella, es una chica como cualquier otra-pensaba

-en fin, ya es tarde y es peligroso iré a buscarla-dije parándome de donde me encontraba para salir a buscar a amu

Estuve buscando por un buen rato, cuando una chica peli rosada llamo mi atención.

-"_No puede ser_"-pensaba mientras me acercaba a ella, se encontraba sentada con su cabeza inclinada hacia atrás mirando el cielo-es ella-pensé

Lo único que hice fue acercarme por la parte de atrás de la banca y mirar su hermoso rostro, tenía sus ojos cerrados, mientras la observaba así, parecía un Ángel, así que decidí acercar mi rostro un poco más, cuando vi esos hermosos ojos ámbares, nuestros ojos se encontraron provocando un leve sonrojo en ella y también en mi, pero creo que amu no lo noto.

-hola-fue lo único que pude decir

-ho…ho…hola-contesto mi hermosa amu-_"mi amu…desde cuando se había vuelto tan importante para mi"_-pensé

-puedo sentarme a tu lado-dije un poco nervioso mientras iba rodeando la banca para quedar al frente suyo.

-haiii-contesto tímidamente con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas

-….-me limite a observar a la bella chica a mi lado realmente se veía bien con la ropa que llevaba, ahora que lo veo realmente tiene un buen pecho, me imagino que se lo aplanara con algo-pensaba ikuto

-por cierto cómo te llamas-dijo ella rompiendo el silencio y sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-ikuto-dije como si no supiera nada de ella- y el tuyo?

-hina….amu solo dime amu-dijo para luego sonrojarse

- "_mira que si eres despistada amu, casi me dices tú apellido_"-pensaba ikuto

-lo siento debo irme-dijo amu percatándose de la hora

-ehhh? Tan pronto?-pregunte un poco triste

-si lo siento-contesto ella con una mirada triste

-espera te acompaño-dije parándome

-no te preocupes hay un amigo que me espera-dijo muy tranquila

-amigo?-pregunte un poco celoso

-hai…bueno te dejo ja ne!-se despidió mi amu

-te veo mañana acá a las 5 pm-dije gritando sin estar seguro de que me haya escuchado viéndola alejarse.

Después de eso el joven se limito a regresar al dormitorio a esperar a la chica.

**AMU POV**

-Estaba tan nerviosa a su lado, creí que se daría cuenta de que soy haru-pensaba la chica mientras se acercaba a tadase que la esperaba en un lugar cerca de allí

-ahhh amu-chan por aquí-escuche que me llamaba tadase

-hola tadase-dije

-y bien como te fue-pregunto un poco curioso

-jejeje pues la verdad no hablamos mucho-dijo la chica un poco triste

-ya veo-fue lo único que dijo tadase – pero no importa habrán otras oportunidades no te desanimes-trato de animarme tadase

-haiii!-dije con una sonrisa en mi rostro- aunque- dije llamando la atención de tadase

-aunque qué?-pregunto inquieto

-no estoy segura de si escuche que mañana nos viéramos acá a las 5pm-dijo al fin la chica

-pues no tenemos de otra que comprobarlo viniendo mañana-dijo tadase con una sonrisa

-viniendo?-dije curiosa

-así es, te voy a acompañar-dijo tadase- bien regresemos para que te cambies y regreses a los dormitorios-termino de decir.

**IKUTO POV**

-Me estoy preocupando demasiado-decía ikuto mientras miraba el reloj-quien será ese amigo?-pensaba un poco celoso

-se veía realmente hermosa-dijo, escuchando un sonido en la puerta

-tadaima-dijo amu entrando por la puerta

-okairi-fue lo único que pude decir sin mirarla y parándome para ir a la cama

-me estabas esperando?- pregunto curiosa

-no realmente, pero ya que estas acá me voy a la cama-dije para luego acostarme en la cama más tranquilo de que hubiera llegado.

-bien yo iré a ducharme, estoy muy cansado-dijo amu para luego entrar al baño.

**AMU POV**

**-**bien parece que no sabe que soy la chica que conoció hace un momento-pensaba mientras se duchaba

**-**que buena ducha-dijo amu saliendo del baño dando un bostezo ya casi medio dormida

-creo que iré a la cammm….-no termino de decir por qué cayo rendida al lado de ikuto.

**IKUTO POV**

A media noche…

**-**mmm-refunfuño ikuto dándose vuelta

-que hace amu en mi cama-se sorprendió al ver a la chica a su lado abrazándolo.

-eres tan torpe-decía ikuto mientras la observaba dormir

-soy un chico y tu una chica, que no ves el peligro-decía mientras quitaba suavemente la peluca que traía la chica puesta dejando caer su largo y hermoso cabello.

Ikuto empezó a acariciar el bello rostro de la chica, mientras se acercaba a sus labios, cuando por fin poso sus labios sobre los de ella, amu abrió un poco sus labios dándole la oportunidad a ikuto de profundizar el beso. El chico se sentía en el mismo cielo besando tan apasionadamente a la chica y que extrañamente ella correspondía. Luego, amu poso una de sus manos sobre el cabello de ikuto, enredando sus dedos entre el cabello del chico, provocando atraerlo más a ella.

El chico estaba fascinado con los labios de la joven, tan fascinado que se empezó a dejar llevar por el momento, el podía sentir el suave y cómodo pecho de la chica tocando el suyo (amu no tenia puesto el chaleco), sus besos pedían mas y mas, estaba totalmente descontrolado, no le importaba si la chica despertaba y se daba cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo y más aun que el sabia su secreto, el solo quería estar con ella, no quería que se alejara de él. El joven comenzó a besar el cuello de la joven metiendo su mano debajo de la camiseta que tenia la chica, sintiendo la suave piel de la chica, lo estaba volviendo loco el solo tenerla ahí para él, cuando…

-ikuto-dijo la chica, provocando que ikuto detuviera todo pensando que la chica había despertado

-amu?-dijo suavemente para luego darse cuenta que la chica aun seguía dormida-que estaba a punto de hacer?-pensó el chico.

-mejor me duermo arriba o acabare por hacerle algo-dijo levantándose de la cama sin que la chica se despertara.

Le coloco a la chica su peluca y subió a la cama, trato de conciliar el sueño, pero no podía, solo pensar que la chica que se encontraba abajo durmiendo, lo volvía loco y aun mas se había dado cuenta que no quería alejarse de ella, pues aunque era difícil de admitirlo se había enamorado de esa torpe pero hermosa chica. Al cabo de un rato, cerró los ojos hasta caer profundamente dormido.

**AMU POV**

**-**mmmm-dije mientras me levantaba frotando mis ojos

-creo que dormí muy bien-dije estirando mis brazos

-are? Porque estoy en la cama de ikuto-me dije

-y el no está acá?-dije para luego levantarme y mirar arriba del camarote

-aquí estabas-dije dando un suspiro

-bien iré a ducharme-dije entrando al baño

-tengo la sensación de cómo si me hubieran besado-dije mientras tocaba mis labios mirándome en el espejo

-o fue un sueño?, pero pareció uno muy real…bueno no importa, a bañarme-dije comenzando a quitarme la ropa para entrar a la ducha.

**IKUTO POV**

-creo que después de todo pude dormir-dije bajándome del camarote

-ahhh? Amu ya se ha ido?- me dije un poco sorprendido

-bien iré a ducharme y luego a desayunar-dije para luego entrar al baño

**AMU POV**

-ahh olvide poner seguro a la puerta-pensé

-bueno no importa seguro ikuto aun está durmiendo, duerme como un neko-pensaba mientras me reía

-ahhh si se me olvido quitarme la peluca, debo lavarme el cabello- pensaba mientras escuchaba correrse la cortina.

**IKUTO POV**

-ehh? amu habrá salido y olvido cerrar el agua de la ducha-era lo único que pensaba mientras corría la cortina

-are?-fue lo único que escuche para luego quedarme como un idiota mirando el cuerpo desnudo de amu, bueno realmente solo fue su espalda, pero aun así tenía un cuerpo genial.

-lo siento-fue lo único que dije para luego cerrar la cortina y salir lo más rápido posible del baño, con mi cara totalmente roja.

**AMU POV**

-are?-fue lo único que dije para voltear a ver quien había corrido la cortina, y ahí estaba ikuto parado mirándome desnuda, que suerte que estaba de espaldas o si no habría visto mi pecho.

-suerte que no me quite la peluca-pensaba mientras sentía que mi cara ardía totalmente rojo como un tomate y con mi corazón a mil.

-"_será que se habrá dado cuenta, o sospechara algo? Que hago? No se como mirarle"-_pensaba bastante nerviosa.

-que descuido el mío, la próxima vez me asegurare de poner el seguro-dije para luego terminar de bañarme, pero aun un tanto nerviosa por creer que tal vez me haya descubierto al ver la silueta de mi cuerpo.

* * *

HOLA A TODOS COMO ME LO PIDIERON ESCRIBI ESTE CAPI MAS LARGO...ESPERO LO DISFRUTEN

Babu Hoshina Hinamori. BHH, lali132, ichigo yuki, x HARINI X CHAN X, Izadora - chan, Angelzk, Kinen MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS

LuNaShinRa-DISCULPAME POR NO HABERTE NOMBRADO ANTES, NO ERA MI INTENSION...ME ALEGRA QUE TE GUSTE ESTE FIC

RECUERDEN QUE SUS COMENTARIOS SON MUY IMPORTANTES PARA MI, SON LA MEJOR FORMA PARA MEJORAR LA HISTORIA

PORQUE YO ESCRIBO PARA USTEDES.

MUCHAS GRACIAS

JA NE!


	6. Chapter 6

**ACERCANDOME A TI**

**Capítulo VI**

**IKUTO POV**

**-"**_mierda que chica más torpe, dejar la puerta sin seguro"-_pensaba mientras tapaba mi rostro con las manos mientras pensaba en lo que acababa de ver.

- Dios que hare-dije-es imposible enojarme con ella-pensaba

-esa chica me está volviendo loco-dije mientras escuchaba abrir la puerta del baño

-etto…-susurro ella

-lo siento, no fue mi intención interrumpir tu baño - dije aun con mi rostro ocultado por una de mis manos.

-no realmente fue mi culpa, fui descuidado y no puse el seguro, prometo que no volverá a pasar - dijo un poco nerviosa - además no hay problema, porque ambos somos chicos verdad? - dijo ella esperando a que yo le contestara.

-si tienes razón, somos chicos y no hay mucho que ver - dije tratando de que no se diera cuenta de que lo sabía todo

-bien iré a desayunar (amu se había cambiado en el baño) - dijo ella

-está bien, come bien tienes un cuerpo bastante delgado, debes alimentarte - le dije colocando una mano sobre su cabeza tratando de disimular lo sucedido.

-haiii…itekimasu - dijo para luego salir de la habitación.

-ufff eso estuvo cerca - pensé entrando al baño.

**AMU POV**

-creo que no se dio cuenta-pensaba amu mientras caminaba por los pasillos

-haru!-escucho a kukai llamarla

-hola kukai que me cuentas - pregunto la chica un poco distraída

-estas bien? - pregunto un poco preocupado - ayer te fuiste corriendo como loco y no logre seguirte, así que regrese a los dormitorios un tanto preocupado - dijo kukai mirando a la chica.

-ahhh eso…bueno si estoy bien…- dije recordando que ayer ikuto se iba a besar con otra chica.

-oye no le has preguntado a ikuto, si tiene novia - pregunto kukai - seguro que esa chica de ayer e ikuto están saliendo - afirmo kukai

-¿tú crees? - pregunto la chica aunque más parecía un susurro con la voz bastante triste.

-si, eso creo - dijo kukai.

**KUKAI POV**

-"_No soporto verlo así, quisiera abrazarlo, que dije? Abrazarlo?, pero qué diablos me sucede?"-_ pensaba kukai

-kukai estas bien - pregunto haru

-ahhh siii…no te preocupes, vamos te invito a tomar algo-dijo tomando la delantera

-haiii-fue lo único que dijo la chica mirando a kukai alejarse

-toma-dije pasándole una gaseosa en lata

-gracias y tu no compraste una?- me pregunto haru con una mirada tan tierna

-"_tierna, mierda mierda mierrrdaaaaa! No puede ser"-_ pensaba kukai cogiéndose su cabeza con las manos

-etto…-miraba la chica con una gotica estilo anime, por el comportamiento de kukai- quieres?-le ofreció la chica su bebida.

-gracias – la tome y me quede mirando la bebida – "_acaso no es esto un beso indirecto"- _pensaba kukai aun mas confundido

-kukai?-pregunto haru

-lo siento debo irme, toma-dije devolviéndole la bebida- "_no soy gay, no soy gay"-_ se fue pensando kukai.

**AMU POV**

**-**que le habrá pasado a kukai - pense mientras lo miraba irse

-ahhh tu eres hinamori-san? - se acerco un chico preguntándome

-haiii-dije

-esto es para ti, creo que escribieron mal tu nombre pero aun así tu eres la única hinamori acá, así que por eso te lo doy a ti-dijo el chico

-ehhh? Gracias-mire y en efecto era una carta de mi hermano y otra de utau y rima.

-que haces? –pregunto una voz masculina que muy bien conocía

-ahhh…ikuto-dije

-vamos se nos hace tarde para ir a clases-dijo el

-haiii-dije para luego seguirlo guardando las cartas en mi mochila-"_más tarde las leeré"-_pensé

-"_me pregunto si ikuto se habrá besado con la chica del otro día"_-pensaba la chica mirando el rostro del chico que iba a su lado.

-haru ten cuidado…-dijo ikuto

-ehh?...-dijo la chica para luego ser empujada por ikuto haciendo que ella terminara contra una pared e ikuto encima de ella abrazándola evitando que un carro la atropellara

-estas bien-pregunto ikuto

-ha…haiii-dijo la chica muy sonrojada ya que el la tenia abrazada y podía sentir el olor tan varonil del chico

-que conductor tan irresponsable, bien, sigamos o llegaremos tarde-dijo para seguir su camino

-ummm-dije asintiendo

Las clases pasaron rápidamente

-ahhh ya acabaron las clases-dijo la chica a ikuto

-mmm- musito

-regresamos juntos a la habitación?-le pregunto la chica

-ok-dijo ikuto parándose de su asiento

Los dos jóvenes iban saliendo de la preparatoria cuando un chico llamo la atención de la joven.

-hinamori-san-dijo tadase

-ahh? Tadase?-dijo la chica saludándolo

-quien es él?-pregunto ikuto a la chica mientras se acercaban al chico

-un amigo-dijo muy tranquila amu

-"_un amigo?"_-pensaba ikuto

-hola tadase como estas-dijo la chica

-bien y tu-pregunto tadase

-bien, ah el es tsukiyomi ikuto-dijo la chica presentándolo

-mucho gusto-dijo tadase haciendo una reverencia

-igual-dijo un tanto molesto ikuto

-ahhh por cierto hinamori vine por ti, te acuerdas que quedamos de salir hoy-dijo tadase haciendo que ikuto se molestara porque ese chico tenía tanta confianza con su amu

-ahhh si es cierto-dijo la chica-gomene ikuto pero no me acordaba que había quedado con tadase-se explico la chica

-no me importa-dijo ikuto para luego alejarse bastante molesto

-_"porque se habrá puesto así, no era necesario que se comportara tan patán"_-pensaba la chica

-parece que se molesto-dijo tadase

-jajaja no lo creo el siempre tiene un semblante bastante serio-decía la chica

-en fin no importa vámonos-dijo tadase jalando a la chica

**IKUTO POV**

-quien demonios será ese chico, y porque tiene tanta confianza con amu- me decía

-además si quedo de salir con ese chico hoy, quiere decir que no escucho que hoy tendría una cita conmigo-dije un tanto triste

-no me importa en lo más mínimo-dijo ikuto dándole un puño a la pared.

-no es cierto, si me importa, no quiero perderla, no quiero que me la quiten-dijo ikuto recostándose en la pared y dejándose caer hasta sentarse.

-bien, la esperare aun tengo la esperanza de que ira-dijo para luego pararse e ir al dormitorio a cambiarse.

**AMU POV**

**-**tadase no puedo ponerme esto-decía mientras observaba la ropa que me había pasado.

-claro que si te ves hermosa-decia tadase

-eh vuelto- se escucho decir a una chica

-ahh yaya, estamos en mi cuarto- dijo tadase

-yaya?-pregunte

-si mi melliza, te acuerdas que te hable de ella-dijo tadase

-hola-dijo la chica asomándose por la puerta, era realmente bonita, aunque un poco aniñada, de cabello color castaño y sus ojos de igual color llevaba su cabello recogido en coletas lo cual hizo que recordara a utau.

-"utau, mierda olvide leer las cartas"-pensé mientras las sacaba

-amu, ella es mi hermana yaya-dijo tadase presentándomela

-mucho gusto, realmente eres muy bonita, espero seamos buenas amigas-dijo la chica con una sonrisa

-haiii, dije yo también con una sonrisa

-amu, que es eso?-pregunto tadase al notar las cartas

-ahhh esto, son unas cartas de mi oniichan y mis amigas de América-dije

-ehhh América, eres de allá-pregunto yaya

-bueno realmente mis padres son japoneses, pero crecí en América- le explicaba a yaya.

-ya veo-dijo yaya

-si me disculpan voy a leerlas-dije un poco apenada

-no te preocupes amu, vamos yaya, démosle privacidad-dijo tadase

-ehhh pero si yo quiero hablar con amu-chii-dijo la chica haciendo pucheros

-jajaja-solo me reía al ver la parte infantil de yaya con una gotica estilo anime.

-bien- dije empezando a abrir la carta que me envió utau y rima

_CARTA DE UTAU Y RIMA_

_Hola amu espero estés muy bien, y que te hayas podido acercar a ikuto, te escribimos esta carta porque estábamos un tanto preocupadas por ti ya que no das ni una señal de vida…que ya te olvidaste de nosotras…baka…a por cierto te enviamos a los dormitorios la carta con tu nombre, ya que no nos dejaste el nombre que ibas a usar, de verdad que eres torpe, bueno te queremos mucho…nos vemos pronto ja ne._

_Fin carta de utau y rima_

-jjeje lo sé soy un poco torpe utau- decia amu

-a que se referirá con nos vemos pronto?- se preguntaba la peli rosada.

-bueno no importa sigamos con la carta de mi oniichan-dijo la chica para empezar a abrir la carta

_CARTA DE YAKUMO_

_Hola amu, espero estés bien, estoy muy enojado contigo porque no me dijiste que te ibas a Japón, de verdad cuando me entere me sentí muy dolido, que mala hermanita eres, pero eso ahora no importa te escribo porque quiero decirte que viajo a Japón para el día….._

_Fin carta yakumo_

-MAÑANA!-grite a todo pulmón

-que sucede amu-dijo tadase un poco preocupado

-mañana….mañana…-solo podía articular esa palabra

-mañana qué?- preguntaba tadase

-que mañana llega su hermano acá a Japón-dijo yaya con la carta en sus manos

-que hare?- dije sentada en el suelo con mis manos empuñadas en el suelo y la cabeza gacha.

-no te preocupes amu-chií te ayudaremos-dijo yaya

-ehh?-dije alzando mi mirada

-todo estará bien, ya lo sé-dijo yaya con una risa en su rostro

-tadase tú… tu se lo contaste-pregunte

-lo siento amu, tuve que decírselo-dijo disculpándose

-está bien, no te preocupes-dije con una sonrisa

-es cierto, ahora tienes una cita con ese chico llamado ikuto verdad-dijo yaya

-ummm-dije asintiendo un poco sonrojada

-bien a prepararte, ya pensaremos en lo de tu hermano más tarde-dijo yaya

-haiii-dije animada

Yaya se paso un buen rato arreglando el cabello de la chica y aplicándole un maquillaje suave.

-listo am- chií quedaste hermosa-dijo yaya

-gracias-dije mientras me miraba en el espejo.

-whuaaauuu-dijo tadase- si no fuera gay te aseguro que me hubiera enamorado de ti.

-jejeje gracias-dije un poco nerviosa

-bien vámonos o llegaremos tarde-dijo tadase

-haiii-dijeron las chicas al unisonó.

**IKUTO POV**

El joven peli azul se encontraba esperando a la joven peli rosada, sentado en la banca que se supone se habían conocido.

-ya son las 5:15 pm y no aparece-decía mientras miraba el reloj

-creo que al final no me escucho-dijo triste el joven

-me pregunto que estará haciendo con ese chico llamado tadase-pensaba mientras inclinaba mi cabeza hacia atrás mirando el cielo azul.

-esperare hasta las 5:30 pm y me iré si no llega-dije un poco frustrado

**AMU POV**

**-**vamos muy tarde!-decía yaya mientras corríamos al punto de encuentro

-si él quiere verte te esperara-decía tadase

-pero son las 5:30 pm además no estamos seguros de que me haya invitado y si fue así ya se habrá ido- dije con la mirada triste

-animo amu-chii-dijo yaya-seguro el estará ahí

-hemos llegado, anda ve y búscalo-dijo tadase

-pero no se en donde-dije un poco nerviosa

-qué tal si empiezas donde el te conoció como chica-dijo yaya

-tienes razón-dije para salir corriendo lo más rápido posible con la esperanza de que si estaría ahí

**IKUTO POV**

-al final no vino-dije triste mientras me paraba de la banca

-creo que iré a casa y la esperare-dije empezando a caminar con mis manos en los bolsillos

-me pregunto si ese tal tadase sabrá algo-decía.

-ESPERA!-escuche que gritaban pero no le puse mucha atención.

**AMU POV**

-no está-dije muy triste llegando a la banca donde nos habíamos visto el día anterior

-creo que me equivoque, el no me pidió que saliéramos hoy-dije dejando rodar una lagrima por mis mejillas

-soy tan idiota-dije limpiándome las lagrimas que empezaban a fluir de mis ojos mientras me daba la vuelta de regreso

-are?...acaso no es ese ikuto…-dije mientras empezaba a correr para alcanzarlo

-ESPERA!-grite tropezando con un murito levantado en el piso terminando así yo en el suelo

-no voltio a verme-pensaba mientras mis lágrimas salían sin parar de mis ojos.

**IKUTO POV**

El joven no iba muy lejos del lugar.

-que es esto que siento-pensaba

-no me siento tranquilo mientras más me alejo-dijo el joven deteniéndose y mirando hacia atrás por donde había venido caminando

-que hago, será que regreso-pensaba el joven

-y que tal no este y pierda mi tiempo, pero existe la posibilidad de que si haya ido-debatía en su mente

-no lo creo-dije para seguir mi camino.

Pero al dar un paso se dio la vuelta y empezó a correr lo más rápido posible de regreso al parque más preciso a la banca donde la había conocido, su corazón no lo dejaba tranquilo, sentía que algo lo llamaba de regreso.

**AMU POV**

-creo que regresare-dije poniéndome de pie un poco triste cansada de llorar

-vaya vaya mira que chica tan hermosa tenemos acá-dijeron unos chicos acercándose a mi

-déjenme en paz-dije tratando de salir corriendo pero fui detenida porque uno de esos chicos me cogió del brazo fuertemente

-pero si aun podemos divertirnos-dijo uno de ellos acercándome a él, cogiendo mi barbilla con una de sus sucias manos.

-suéltenme-dije empezando a llorar

-solo si nos das un beso apasionado-dijo el otro chico

-no, no quiero-decía mientras sollozaba de tanto llorar

-entonces lo haremos a la fuerza-dijo el tipo para empezar a acercar su maldito rostro al mío

-"_ikuto…ikuto…IKUTO! Ayúdame!"-_pensaba mientras forcejaba para evitar que me robara mi primer beso (amu no es consciente de las veces que la beso ikuto)

-Déjenla en paz-dijo una voz masculina que conocía muy bien provocando que abriera mis ojos como plato.

-quien te crees muchachito-dijo uno de los tipos

-suéltenla o les aseguro que los mato-dijo serio ikuto

-jajajaja quien lo dice…tu…-se reían los tipos

-así es-dijo ikuto para luego darle un puño a uno de ellos dejándolo inconsciente.

-suéltala-dijo mirando al que me tenia agarrada

-haiii-dijo para luego salir corriendo llevándose a su amigo

-estas bien-dijo ikuto colocando una de sus manos sobre mi cabeza

-iku…ikutooo!-dije abrazándolo rompiendo a llorar.

**IKUTO POV**

-amu-dije casi en un susurro

-tenía miedo…tenia tanto miedo ikuto-lloraba amu mientras estábamos abrazados

-no te preocupes, estoy aquí contigo-dije tratando de consolarla

-arigatou ikuto- dijo amu alzando su mirada para encontrarse con la mía

-no llores mas-dije limpiando las lagrimas de su bello rostro

-porque volviste?...pensé que no me habías escuchado cuando te grite que me esperaras- dijo amu con la mirada gacha a punto de volver a llorar.

-por esto-dije alzando su rostro con unas de mis manos mientras me acercaba a ella juntando nuestros labios.

**AMU POV**

-"_ikuto me está besando, ikuto me ha dado mi primer beso"_-pensaba la chica mientras cerraba sus ojos y correspondía el beso del joven, pero por desgracia se tuvieron que separar por la falta de aire.

-la verdad pensé que no me habías escuchado cuando te pedí que nos viéramos hoy- dijo ikuto.

-entonces si me pediste que nos viéramos hoy-dije muy contenta

-sii-dijo ikuto un poco sonrojado

-amu-chiii-grito yaya a lo lejos

-yaya por aquí-dije alzando mi mano

-mooo amu chií se nos hace tarde, anda vámonos-dijo yaya tomando mi muñeca y llevándome con ella

-a…adiós ikuto-dije mientras era casi arrastrada por yaya

**IKUTO POV**

-se fue-dije un tanto sorprendido y con una gotica estilo anime al ver cómo era llevada por esa chica

-quien será esa chica que vino-pensé

-bueno no importa, creo que estará bien-dije mientras sonreía recordando el beso de hace un momento.

-besa mejor cuando duerme-dijo ikuto riéndose mientras volvía a los dormitorios.

**AMU POV**

-tadase-dijo yaya mientras íbamos caminando

-amu…yaya…me estaba empezando a preocupar-dijo tadase al ver a las chicas

-como te fue amu-pregunto tadase

-ettooo….pues…en un principio mal-dijo la chica un poco triste recordando lo sucedido- pero….después…muy bien-dije totalmente sonrojada acordándome de mi primer beso.

-ehhhh cuéntanos amu-chii tooooodooo desde el principio-dijo yaya

Durante el regreso a casa de los hotori, amu le conto todo lo que había pasado a los hermanos, después se cambio y regreso a los dormitorios, ya que el siguiente día seria muuuyyy largo.

**IKUTO POV**

-la verdad es que después de que llego anoche amu, hacia mucho ruido-dije mientras observaba haciéndome el dormido los movimientos de amu

-parece nerviosa-pensé

-Dios, se me hace tarde-dijo amu para luego coger una mochila y salir de la habitación

-a donde ira tan temprano y un domingo-dije levantándome

-mejor la sigo-dije mientras me cambiaba rápidamente

**AMU POV**

-bien nadie está levantado-dije mientras salía de los dormitorio en dirección al aeropuerto.

-taxi-dije

-por favor al aeropuerto internacional-dije al conductor

-como diga joven-dijo el conductor

-espero todo salga bien-dije acordándome del plan que ideamos yaya, tadase y yo

_Flash back_

_-ahh amu-chii que has pensado hacer con lo de tu hermano-me pregunto yaya_

_-ehhh? Pues aun no lo sé-dije acordándome de que mi onichan venia mañana_

_-pues…yo he pensado en algo-dijo tadase llamando la atención de las chicas_

_-nani?..nani?..-dijo yaya un tanto ansiosa_

_-pues primero que todo amu saldrá muy temprano de los dormitorios hacia el aeropuerto y allí te cambiaras como una chica-decía tadase-ya después que te veas con tu hermano regresaras a nuestra casa te cambias, vuelves a los dormitorios y listo-dijo tadase serio_

_-serás idiota-dijo yaya dándole una palmada en la cabeza a tadase-y que si quiere conocer los dormitorios?, y que si desea verla vestida con el uniforme? Y que…-dijo yaya sin dejarla seguir_

_-yaya, es suficiente-dije aturdida por todo lo que acababa de decir _

_-ehhh gomen amu-chii no era mi intensión-dijo yaya bastante seria-pero hay que pensar en todo-dijo, hay que ver que en las cosas importantes yaya se comporta realmente como una adulta_

_-lo tengo-dijo tadase_

_-espero esta vez sea una idea buena-dijo yaya a su hermano_

_-claro que si-dijo tadase- harás lo que dije hace un momento pero dirás que hace un tiempo dejaste los dormitorios y vives acá con nosotros y que somos tus compañeros de colegio, en cuanto al uniforme yaya tiene otro de sobra, así que puede prestártelo, te quedaras acá por la noche y saldrás con yaya al colegio mañana muy temprano, después te cambias en una cafetería que hay cerca al colegio y vas a tus clase-dijo tadase_

_-me parece perfecto-dijo yaya-pero…aun hay un error-dijo seria yaya_

_-que es?-pregunte un poco curiosa_

_-QUE YO ESTUDIO EN UN COLEGIO FEMENINO, TADASE BAKA- dijo yaya fuertemente mientras le pegaba a su hermano_

_-ehhhh?-dije_

_-y que si quiere acompañar a su hermanita al colegio y se da cuenta de que no es uno mixto?-le decía yaya a tadase mientras lo zarandeaba_

_-ettooo…creo que mi hermano no sabe que asisto a un colegio mixto-dije llamando la atención de yaya_

_-pero y si lo sabe, hay que asegurarnos-dijo yaya_

_-mmmm…no te preocupes ya mañana le diré a mi hermano que es uno femenino, claro está si sospecha que era uno mixto, el cree mucho en mi-dije con una sonrisa_

_-está bien….ahh…toma-dijo yaya pasándome un hermoso vestido-llévalo mañana puesto, te veras bien_

_-arigatou-dije_

_Fin flash back_

-hemos llegado joven-dijo el conductor

-arigatou-dije pagándole al señor-bien manos a la obra-dije mientras entraba al aeropuerto para buscar un baño.

**IKUTO POV**

-a donde se dirigirá-pensé mientras iba en un taxi atrás siguiéndola

-listo chico-dijo el conductor- de verdad te debe importar ese chico-dijo mientras me miraba

-si lo que intenta decir es que soy gay, eso no es problema suyo-dije mientras me bajaba después de pagarle

-maldito vejete pensar que soy gay-dije enojado

-a donde ira ahora-dije siguiéndola mientras ella iba caminando cuando entro al baño de chicas.

-ehhh? Será idiota se darán cuenta que es una chica- dije un poco preocupado - o más bien un pervertido-dije con una gotica estilo anime

-bien la esperare, me pregunto qué es lo que hará acá-dije mientras veía desde lejos

-es ella, pero que hace vestida de chica-dije mientras la observaba salir del baño, la verdad se veía muchísimo más hermosa que las otras veces que la había visto, llevaba un vestido negro que hacia resaltar su bella piel blanca, largo hasta un poco más arriba de las rodilla.

-a donde va vestida así-dije siguiéndola llamando aun mas mi atención el comportamiento de amu.

**AMU POV**

-JEJE suerte que no había nadie adentro-dije mientras me dirigía a esperar a mi oniichan

-estoy muy nerviosa, solo espero que no se dé cuenta de nada-dije mientras caminaba

-yakumo-niichan-dije mientras me acercaba corriendo para abrazarlo por atrás.

-amu?-dijo el joven de unos 19 años, bastante alto, de pelo castaño alborotado y ojos del mismo color, realmente muy apuesto.

-jejeje si soy yo-dije con una sonrisa en mis labios

-mi pequeña amu-dijo yakumo mientras cogía a la chica por la cintura alzándola para darle un gran beso en la mejilla.

-yakumo-niichan bájame me da pena-dije observando que todos nos veían.

**IKUTO POV**

-A donde corres-se pregunto ikuto mientras corría detrás de amu

-quien es ese?-me dije mientras veía a mi amu abrazando a otro chico un poco mayor que ella

-que está haciendo?-dije observando sorprendido que ese tipo alzaba a mi amu para luego darle un beso y ella estaba muy feliz.

-que estoy haciendo yo aquí?- dije un poco triste- es obvio que debe ser su novio de América-dije mientras me alejaba de aquella escena

-creo que lo mejor será olvidarla-pensé bastante triste.

* * *

hola a todos aca esta el siguiente capi espero les haya gustado...la verdad no me quedo muy bien, me falto inspiracion

espero sus comentarios, los tendre en cuenta para mejorar

muchas gracias por sus reviews...se los agradezco

disculpen la tardanza


	7. Chapter 7

**ACERCANDOME A TI**

**Capítulo VII**

**YAKUMO POV**

Amu y yakumo se encuentran en un café cerca al aeropuerto

-de verdad que eres mala amu-dije un poco serio

-jejeje lo siento onii-chan pero creí que papa y mama te lo habían dicho – dijo amu sonriendo

-pues si pero ya mucho después de que te habías ido-dije serio-si lo hubiera sabido jamás te hubiera dejado venir-dije mirándola a los ojos

-lo sé, creo que por eso mismo no te lo dijeron, realmente te extrañe cuando me estaba despidiendo de nuestra familia-dijo amu con la mirada triste.

-bueno ya eso no importa, ya estas acá, no puedo hacer nada-dije tratando de animarla

-eso quiere decir, que ya no estás molesto, que me dejaras acá-dijo amu muy feliz

-eso creo-dije sonriéndole

-y oniichan, solo viniste a verme-pregunto amu curiosa

-por supuesto que no, aunque ese era el motivo principal vine por unos asuntos de la universidad-dije

-mmmm ya veo-dijo amu

-bien, pues ya que hoy no tengo nada que hacer, llévame a los dormitorios-dije bastante curioso-quiero conocerlos

-ehhh?...etto…pues…hay algo que debo decirte-dijo amu un poco nerviosa

-nani?-pregunte intrigado

-no estoy quedándome en los dormitorios hace algún tiempo-dijo seria amu

-y entonces en donde vives?-pregunte preocupado

-en casa de una amiga del colegio femenino-dijo amu mirándome seriamente

-ya veo-dije-pues quiero conocer a tu amiga, vamos-dije parándome del asiento para luego pagar la cuenta.

**AMU POV**

**-**"_dios, le dije que era un colegio femenino, pero no se dio cuenta, parece ser que mis padres no le dijeron nada, bueno eso es bueno, bien ahora sigamos con este plan"-_pensaba mientras seguía a onii-chan

-taxi-llamo mi onii

Durante el regreso a casa de los hotori, le conte a mi hermano como era yaya y tadase, exceptuando que era gay, ya que mi hermano odiaba ese tipo de personas, además mi hermano me dijo que venía a Japón por una semana a un congreso con un médico cirujano que el admira (el hermano estudia medicina).

-aca es-dije mientras invitaba a mi hermano a pasar.

-es bastante grande y bonita la casa amu-dijo mi hermano

-jejej verdad-dije con una sonrisa.

En ese momento baja yaya y tadase.

-onii-chan ellos son yaya y tadase-dije presentándoselos

-mucho gusto soy hinamori yakumo-dijo

-el gusto es nuestro-dijeron yaya y tadase haciendo una pequeña reverencia

Estuvieron un rato charlando en la sala, contando anécdotas de amu cuando era pequeña, provocando que todos se rieran y dejando a una amu avergonzada y un poco molesta.

-ya volvemos-dijo yaya llevándose a tadase dejando a los hermanos solos.

-que agradables son tus amigos, creo que estas en buenas manos-dijo yakumo

-haiii-dije sonriendo-pero no era necesario que contaras cosas vergonzosas de mi-dije molesta aunque en realidad no lo estaba.

-no pasa nada, olvídalo, más bien vamos a dar una vuelta por el barrio-dijo yakumo

-ehhh? –dije curiosa

-anda vamos-dijo mi hermano jalándome

-ok….pero espera aviso que ya regreso-dije-yaya…tadase ya regresamos

-ehhh a donde van-dijo yaya-les traía un postre

-lo siento ya regresamos-dijo mi hermano

-está bien que les vaya bien- dijo yaya mientras nosotros nos alejábamos

**IKUTO POV**

-quien demonios era ese tipo?... Porque me duele recordar esa imagen de amu con ese?... Era obvio que una chica tan hermosa no estaría sola en América, además ella solo vino a conocerme porque le gusta como toco el violín, es decir que era solo por admiración, pero… porque acepto el beso de ayer?...porque dijo mi nombre dormida?...porque?...porque?...no lo entiendo?...-pensaba el joven recostado en su cama

-será mejor que salga y despeje mi mente-dije para luego salir de los dormitorios.

Ya llevaba bastante tiempo caminando por los alrededores del barrio, aunque era un poco molesto ya que por cada lugar que caminaba un montón de chicas me observaban, otras se acercaban a pedirme mi numero de celular, era tan molesto, que mientras intentaba huir termine en el lugar donde había visto a amu como chica.

-porque demonios termine acá?-dije mientras en mi mente pasaba esos hermosos ojos color ámbar.

-es mejor que regrese, no quiero pensar en ella y este lugar no me ayuda-dije dando vuelta de regreso

Llevaba ya un par de cuadras lejos del parque cuando… la vi por la otra cera con ese tipo, iba abrazada a su brazo y también se le notaba muy feliz, simplemente me dolía ver que la chica de la cual me había enamorado le pertenecía a otro y me irritaba pensar que lo único que ella sentía por mi era lastima, así es lástima, porque no puedo tocar de nuevo el violín, simplemente no puedo.

-adiós amu, voy a olvidarme de ti-dije mientras regresaba a los dormitorios

**AMU POV**

-lo siento amu, debo irme-dijo oniichan

-ehhh pensé que te quedarías esta noche-dije un poco triste aunque realmente me daba tranquilidad saber que se iba.

-es lo que más me gustaría, pero no puedo quedarme, debo irme a instalar al hotel ya que el viaje ha sido largo y estoy muy cansado y mañana debo madrugar-dijo mientras me daba palmaditas en mi cabeza

-ok…entiendo…entonces que te vaya muy bien…-dije dándole un abrazo y luego un beso en la mejilla

-cuídate pequeña-dijo mi hermano mientras se despedía

-adiós oniichan-dije despidiéndolo-uffff se fue, menos mal no sospecho nada-pensaba mientras entraba a la casa de los hotori

-he vuelto-dije

-bienvenida-dijo yaya

-y tadase-pregunte

-salio a comprar las cosas para preparar la cena….ehhh? y tu hermano donde esta?-pregunto yaya

-ahhh dijo que sentía no poder quedarse y se fue-conteste – bueno, me iré a cambiar y regresare a los dormitorios-dije dando vuelta

-y porque no te quedas esta noche-me pregunto yaya

-estaría bien?-pregunte curiosa

-claro que si, además era lo pensado desde el principio no?-me dijo yaya

-haiii-dije sonriendo

Después de cenar vimos televisión hasta media noche y como ya no había nada bueno que ver y aun ninguno de los tres tenia sueño nos pusimos a hablar de chicos, moda entre otras tantas cosas mientras bebíamos unas cervezas que había comprado tadase y así pasamos la noche hasta las 3 am, ya después todos fuimos a nuestras camas, bueno yo realmente me quede con yaya en su habitación.

-amu chan levántate ya es muy tarde-me decía yaya mientras me movía para despertarme

-mmmm…mama un rato mas-dijo la peli rosada

-mama?...amu soy yaya y si no te levantas ya no llegaras a clase-dijo mientras habría las cortinas provocando que el rayo de luz me molestara

-ya voy…yaya…que horas son?-pregunte mientras me estiraba y levantaba de la cama

-faltan 15 min para las 8-dijo yaya

-ehhhh?...yaya porque no me levantaste antes…tengo clase a las 8-decia mientras me entraba a duchar

Ya en cinco minutos estaba en teoría lista, aun no me había puesto la peluca y no había desayunado, mientras bajaba las escaleras me iba colocando la peluca.

-lo siento yaya no alcanzo a desayunar-dije mientras tomaba una tostada de la mesa.

-toma, lleva esto-me dio yaya un obento

-a qué horas lo hiciste-pregunte

-es algo de lo que sobro anoche, disculpa por no darte algo mejor-dijo yaya avergonzada

-no te preocupes, yo de verdad te lo agradezco, ustedes han sido muy buenos conmigo-dije dándole una sonrisa

-para eso estamos los amigos-dijo tadase entrando por la puerta

-ehh?.haiii-dije asintiendo-bueno me voy o me regañaran-dije para luego salir corriendo a clase

Cuando llegue el sensei aun no había llegado, así que simplemente me senté y cerré mis ojos ya que aun tenía sueño.

**IKUTO POV**

-ohayou-dije entrando mientras caminaba a mi asiento

-"_así que vino a clases, pero está dormida, es decir que paso la noche con ese tipo"_-pensaba mientras apretaba mis puños de la rabia que me producía

-en que estoy pensando, ya dije que debo olvidarme de ella-dije en un susurro

-ahhh? Dijiste algo?-pregunto kukai

-eh?...ah! no, no dije nada-dije

-ohayou mina-dijo el sensei entrando y empezando la clase

-oye ikuto, he querido preguntarte algo- dijo kukai

-mmm-musite

-tienes novia?...lo que sucede es que haru y yo la otra vez te vimos con una chica y pues ella te iba a besar, aunque no vimos nada ya que antes de que te besara haru salió corriendo-dijo kukai

-ustedes…lo vieron…-dije sorprendido

-lo siento, no era nuestra intención-dijo disculpándose kukai

-no te preocupes…-dije

-entonces es tu novia?-pregunto kukai

-souma y tsukiyomi si es tan importante su conversación pueden salirse inmediatamente o de lo contrario cállense-dijo el sensei

-haiii-contestamos al unisonó

-ahhh por cierto tsukiyomi, despierta a hinamori que al parecer no pudo dormir bien-me pidió el sensei

-está bien…oye despierta…-dije mientras tocaba su mano con la mía, provocando un choque eléctrico en mi corazón.

-mmm-dijo mientras frotaba sus ojos

-que te despiertes dijo el sensei-dije mientras daba vuelta a poner atención mientras me sumergía en un sinfín de pensamientos.

-ok-dijo aun adormilada.

**AMU POV**

**-**por fin acabaron las clases-dije contenta

-pero si te la pasaste durmiendo-me dijo kukai en forma de recocha

-jejeje si es verdad-dije sonriendo mientras sobaba mi cabeza

-que acaso no pudiste dormir-pregunto curioso kukai

-ehhh no es eso, solo que no me di cuenta del tiempo y me acosté tarde-dije un poco nerviosa

-ah! ikuto regresamos juntos-le pregunte contenta mientras el pasaba por mi lado

-no me interesa, prefiero ir solo-dijo molesto

-ha pasado algo entre ustedes-pregunto kukai mientras veíamos a ikuto alejarse

-no….no que yo recuerde-dije con la mirada fija en la silueta de ikuto que se alejaba

-mmmm…ya veo-dijo serio kukai

-bueno yo me voy-dije mientras me despedía de kukai

-ok…que te vaya bien-dijo despidiéndose kukai

-"_que le habrá pasado, porque se comporto así conmigo"_-pensaba mientras regresaba a los dormitorios

-he vuelto-dije entrando

-ikuto podemos hablar-dije mientras me acercaba a él extendiendo mi mano para tocarlo ya que se encontraba en su cama acostado

-no me toques-dijo furioso golpeando mi mano con la suya

-eh?...-fue lo único que pude decir, estaba sorprendida por la reacción de ikuto…él no era así

-que te alejes de mi te digo-dijo con una mirada de odio

-porque estas así…que te he hecho yo- dije molesta por su reacción-que te pas…-fui interrumpida

-por qué no te regresas a América-dijo molesto-porque no te largas?...eres un fastidio para mí?...me molestas?-dijo mirándome a los ojos con un odio

-por…..qué?-dije mientras caía sentada por la impresión de sus palabras mientras el pasaba a mi lado saliendo de la habitación.

-que…hice?-me preguntaba mientras tapaba mi rostro con mis manos empezando a llorar.

**IKUTO POV**

**-**no quería hacerla llorar-dije mientras le pegaba a la pared, estaba furioso

-no soporto pensar que es de otro tipo…que otro tipo la bese…que otro tipo la haga suya…tan solo imaginármelos que pudieron haber pasado la noche haciendo el amor me irritaba.

-no lo soporto….este sentimiento, es una fastidio…

- tengo que hacer algo para alejarme de ella o simplemente no podre soportarlo y la hare llorar aun mas… - dijo el peli azul mientras se dirigía a hablar con el director de los dormitorios.

- siga…- dijo una voz detrás de la puerta del director

- permiso director – dije

- ah! Pero si eres tu tsukiyomi – kun, en que puedo ayudarte – dijo tipo de unos 34 años llamado saito tsukasa.

- vera señor, quisiera pedirle un favor, si puede cambiar mi compañero de habitación – dije bastante serio

- ¿eh? ¿Y por qué? ¿Acaso ha habido algún problema entre ustedes? – pregunto

- pues… más que problemas… es que el no quiere respetar mi privacidad… siempre se mete donde no lo llaman… y además… no me agrada para nada – dije mirando fijamente al señor pero a la vez forzándome a mí mismo al decirlo.

- Ummm… si ese es el caso, creo que no hay mas opción…tratare de hacer lo más pronto posible el cambio, ahora puede retirarse para que me encargue del asunto – dijo para luego yo salir de su oficina.

- Ahora no será problema mío – pensaba mientras me dirigía a la habitación – demonios, y si su próximo compañero descubre que es una chica y la delata – pensaba mientras me detenía y miraba hacia la oficina del director.

- Tal vez, no debería haber pedido eso – dije al igual que sentía un vacio en mi corazón, porque sabía que ahora si la perdería para siempre.

- pero yo no soy nadie para ella, tendrá que apañárselas ella sola – dije, volviendo a dirigirme a la habitación, aunque realmente no quería porque ella estaría ahí.

**KUKAI POV**

Haru! – dije mientras abrí la puerta de la habitación – podrías prestarme… - no termino ya que vio al chico sentado en el suelo tapando su cara.

Haru, ¿estás bien? – pregunte, colocando una mano sobre su hombro haciendo que girara hacia mi.

Ku…kai – dijo para luego abrazarme atacado llorando.

¿Qué sucedio? ¿dimelo? – dije preocupado mientras lo observaba abrazado a mi…"Dios, se ve tan tierno, tan indefenso, quisiera poder ayudarle y protegerle siempre" – pensaba mientras pasaba mis brazos rodeando su delgado cuerpo.

I…I…Iku…to – dijo entre sollozos

¿Qué te hizo? ¿te ha lastimado? ¿dímelo? – preguntaba ansioso y preocupado

Me… - dijo sin poder terminara ya que el mencionado había llegado.

¿Qué creen que están haciendo? – dijo ikuto bastante molesto al verlos abrazados.

Eso debería preguntarte yo – dije colocándome de pie al frente de ikuto, disgustado y con ganas de golpearlo - ¿Qué le hiciste? – dije cogiéndolo de su camisa - ¿contéstame?

No le hice nada – dijo fríamente

Déjalo, por favor kukai – dijo haru mientras trataba de separarnos.

Pero, qué dices…el te hizo daño – dije extrañado por la reacción de haru.

Es cierto, me dolieron las palabras de ikuto – dijo haru con una mirada triste – pero creo que él tiene razón, lo mejor es… que regrese…a America.

* * *

HOLA A TODOS...DISCULPEN DE VERDAD LA TARDANZA...PERO MI VIDA ESTA UN POCO AGITADA ULTIMAMENTE

AGRADEZCO DE TODO CORAZON SUS REVIEWS...

ESPERO QUE ESTE CAPI SEA DE SU AGRADO PUSE MI MEJOR ESFUERZO AUNQUE TAL VEZ NO ES TAN BUENO

SE ACEPTAN CRITICAS, INSULTOS...LO QUE QUIERAN

HASTA EL PROXIMO CAPI

JA NE!


	8. Chapter 8

Hola a todos aca reportandome de nuevo con este nuevo capi...espero les guste...

bueno quite los POV espero se entienda bien.

recuerden que los personajes no me perteneces sino de peach pit

**ACERCANDOME A TI**

**Capítulo VIII**

Dos chicos se encontraban en la habitación de ikuto y haru, queriendo matarse a golpes, o más bien el oji verde quería matar al oji-zafiro, pero quedaron atónitos ante la reacción de el oji ambar (coloque "el" puesto que kukai aun no sabe que es una chica).

- Es cierto, me dolieron las palabras de ikuto – dijo haru con una mirada triste – pero creo que él tiene razón, lo mejor es… que regrese…a América.

- ¡Pero qué estás diciendo!-dijo el oji verde, soltando al chico que tenia agarrado para tomar por los hombros al oji ambar.

- Lo siento kukai – dijo casi en un susurro – pero yo no puedo seguir con esto – dijo con la mirada gacha escondiendo sus ojos con su flequillo.

- A que te refieres! – pregunto confuso – si no puedes quedarte con este imbécil – dijo apuntando al oji-zafiro - quédate conmigo, le diré a mi compañero que cambie contigo, incluso hablare con el director, hare lo que sea necesario…pero…!no regreses a América¡ - dijo desesperado.

- Ku..kai – dijo el oji ambar alzando su mirada para encontrarse con unos ojos verdes mirándolo fijamente.

- "_Dios que ojos mas lindos y tiernos, hasta ahora que lo pienso mi corazón se acelera solo con que él me mire… no voy a negarlo más… yo estoy enamor…"_ – pensaba el oji verde siendo sacado de sus pensamientos.

- Kukai…¿estás bien? – pregunto haru.

- Eh!..ah sí – dijo soltando al oji ámbar mientras sonreía y colocaba una de sus manos detrás de su nuca – bueno, creo que mejor me voy, piénsatelo muy bien lo que te acabo de decir – dijo saliendo por la puerta despidiéndose de espaldas agitando su mano.

- Ah!...si…lo pensare – fue lo único que pudo decir el oji ambar, pero kukai ya se había ido quedándose a solas con ikuto quien hasta el momento había estado observando todo.

Un silencio insoportable habito la habitación en la que los dos jóvenes se encontraban, no sabían que decir, ni que hacer, por un lado el oji-zafiro quería pedirle disculpas por todo lo que había dicho, no quería perder a aquella chica que se encontraba ahí con él, aunque sabía que le pertenecía a otro, pero aun así la amaba como loco, pero ya no podía hacer nada, el mismo había hablado con el director para que la cambiaran y por cómo iban las cosas el oji-zafiro sabia que la chica iba terminar aceptando la petición de kukai.

Pero por otro lado, la chica debatía entre irse a América o quedarse en Japón, sabía que si se iba no volvería a ver a ikuto, ni como chica ni como chico, y que tal vez ikuto se daría cuenta de que si tanto amu como haru desaparecían, llegaría a concluir que eran la misma persona, pero aunque las palabras del joven le dolieron, no quería alejarse de él, tal vez si le preguntaba como chica que le sucedía podría hacer algo, aunque no podía hacer eso ya que sospecharía de ella de porque sabe sobre ese asunto entre haru y el.

-"_Creo que no tengo otra opción, iré a hablar con oni-chan, es hora de que el sepa la verdad y regresar a América" –_ pensaba la chica mientras tomaba sus cosas y salía de la habitación sin decir una palabra sintiendo la mirada del oji zafiro clavada en ella, pero que aun así no se atrevía a decirle nada.

...

-Bueno iré a ver a mi bella hermanita – pensaba yakumo mientras tomaba un taxi.

Después de un rato de recorrer por las bellas las calles de Tokio por fin llego a la casa de los hotori donde esperaría a su hermanita a que llegara para verla con el uniforme de su preparatoria.

-voy! – se escucho la voz de una chica detrás de la puerta.

-konbanwa yaya – salude a la chica que acababa de abrir la puerta – por lo que veo ya regresaron de clases – dije con una sonrisa.

-etto…sí, eso parece – dijo la peli castaña un poco nerviosa – "_mierda, como localizo a amu-chi, no tiene celular que descuidada es, que hago, ayúdame tadase!" - _ pensaba la castaña mientras invitaba a pasar a yakumo.

-y ¿amu?, ¿donde está? – pregunto yakumo preocupado al no ver a su hermanita en casa.

-etto…pues ella… - balbuceaba la peli castaña

-yaya!...tadase!... – se escucho la voz de una chica que entraba a la casa – necesito que me prestes ropa, iré a buscar a oni-chan – decía casi a gritos mientras se quitaba los zapatos y los dejaba en la entrada para luego dirigirse a la sala- y no quiero que me vea vestida de chi… - pero quedo paralizada al ver a su hermano sentado en la sala.

Un silencio se formo en la sala, la peli rosada no sabía si actuar como chico y engañarlo o decirle la verdad, eso era lo que tenía pensado desde el principio, pero no quería que fuera de esta forma, por otro lado la castaña menos o mas pálida que su amiga estaba asustada por lo que podría pasar.

-jajaja! – comenzó la oji ambar a reírse nerviosamente con la mano en la nuca – no sabía que tenias visita yaya-chan – dijo la oji ambar agravando su voz como si fuera un chico – volveré después – dijo mientras daba vuelta para dirigirse hacia la puerta lo más rápido posible.

- quieto ahí! – le grito yakumo cuando la oji ambar se disponía a dar el primer paso para salir.

- "¿_quieto?...eso quiere decir que me ve como chico… ¿no se dio cuenta?" _– pensaba mientras sentía unos pasos acercándose.

- que crees que haces – dijo yakumo colocando una mano en el hombro de la chica – a...mu – dijo casi en un susurro pero que la chica escucho colocándole la piel de gallina imaginándose lo que le corría pierna arriba.

- ¿amu? – dijo la chica nerviosa pero con su voz como la de un chico – creo que me está confundiendo con alguien.

- eso crees – dijo yakumo mientras le quitaba la peluca a la chica dejando caer su hermoso y suave cabello rosa.

La peli rosada palideció ante aquel hecho sus ojos estaban tan abiertos que ya no podía hacer nada, ahora no había vuelta de hoja, sabía que su hermano se la llevaría de regreso a América y no escucharía razones ni mucho menos explicaciones.

-¿y bien? No vas a decir nada – pregunto yakumo mientras observaba a su hermana a punto de llorar.

-Gomenasai – dijo la chica en un susurro – yo… yo quería estar cerca de tsukiyomi – dije con la mirada gacha.

-Ah?... te refieres a ese violinista del que tanto hablabas – pregunto molesto – esa es tu razón para hacer todo esto, por un violinista fracasado – dijo serio

-¡No es fracasado! – grito mirando a su hermano furiosa conteniendo sus lagrimas – no se cuales sean las razones por la cual el habrá dejado de tocar, pero sé que no es por falta de talento – dijo aun más seria la oji ambar

-¡eso no me importa!...te regresaras conmigo a América…iré mañana a ese colegio de chicos y pediré tu traslado, no quiero que vuelvas nunca más, regresaremos en tres días a América, adiós-dijo para luego salir de la casa de los hotori.

-Espera! – grito amu – como sabes que el colegio es de solo chicos

-Es obvio ¿no?...si fuera mixto no tendrías que vestir de chico…además tu misma lo dijiste en América, que tsukiyomi estudiaba en un colegio masculino – dijo para luego salir y tomar un taxi.

-Ahora si no lo volveré a ver – dijo cayendo de rodillas mientras sus lagrimas empezaban a brotar.

-Amu-chi – se acerco la peli castaña abrazando a su amiga. – lo siento.

-Yaya…no…quiero…irme – decía la peli rosada entre sollozos abrazada fuertemente a su amiga – yo…lo…amo… - dijo para luego romper a llorar.

-Tadaima! – dijo entrando el rubio viendo a su hermana y amu abrazadas en el living. – ¿sucedió algo? – pregunto preocupado oyendo como amu lloraba fuertemente.

-pues veras… – dijo yaya mientras se disponía a contarle a su hermano.

La peli rosada se había quedado dormida sobre las piernas de su amiga de tanto llorar, mientras los dos chicos la observaban con tristeza sin saber qué hacer ni como ayudarla, aunque sabían que ellos no eran nadie para impedirle a su hermano que no se llevara a amu, no querían ver a su amiga tan triste.

-Mmm – dijo la peli rosada mientras abría sus ojos – ah! Lo siento yaya me quede dormida en tus piernas – dijo un poco avergonzada

-No te preocupes – dijo la castaña con una sonrisa disimulando la tristeza que sentía al saber que no volvería a ver a su amiga.

-Amu…-dijo tadase llamando la atención de la misma – solo te queda hacer una cosa – dijo serio.

-Eh? – musito la chica – que es eso? – pregunto

-Tienes que despedirte de ikuto como chica – dijo mirándola a los ojos serio.

- No puedo – dijo la chica triste

- Porque? – dijo yaya

- Porque no quiero verlo triste y mucho menos quiero que sepa que soy haru…y porque hoy el me dijo que lo mejor era que regresara a América – dijo la chica con sus ojos nublados ya que estaba reteniendo las lagrimas en sus ojos.

- Que dices? – dijo tadase – y eso que importa, no lo volverás a ver nunca más, tienes que decirle la verdad, tienes que preguntarle todo lo que quieres saber de él…como porque no volvió a tocar el violín o porque te dijo que te fueras… - dijo furioso ante la actitud de su amiga – tu lo amas ¿no? – pregunto

- Ah?...si…yo lo amo – dijo triste – pero de qué sirve contarle toda la verdad para luego decir adiós – dijo la peli rosada – no lo soportaría, no soportaría saber que me odia después de decirle todo.

- Como crees que te va a odiar – dijo yaya gentilmente

- Si no lo intentas, no sabrás que piensa el de ti – dijo tadase cariñosamente.

- Creo que tienen razón chicos…le diré todo mañana – dijo la peli rosada ya más animada mientras abrazaba a sus amigos – arigatou – dijo la chica en un susurro mientras dejaba rodar por sus mejillas lagrimas de felicidad y tristeza.

...

En esos momentos un joven se encontraba recostado en su cama, pensando en una bella chica a la cual perdería sino hacia algo, sin saber lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

-no debería importarme lo que pase con ella, al fin y al cabo tiene que estar al lado de ese tipo – decía el peli azul girándose mirando hacia la pared y mirar la hora.

-creo que esta noche no vendrá – dijo sintiéndose en su voz la tristeza que le daba el pensar que estaría haciendo el amor con ese tipo.

- maldita sea! – dijo aventando a la nada la almohada – porque tenias que ser tu…la chica de la cual me enamore…de entre tantas que podría haber escogido, tuviste que ser tu…amu…mi amu…te amo – decía un joven solo en la habitación en la cual había compartido momentos con la chica de sus sueños.

Después de tanto tiempo de pensar en la peli rosada término entregándose a Morfeo, cayendo en un sueño casi tan profundo que por el momento no le importaba nada.

...

Al siguiente día un joven oji verde se encontraba deambulando por los pasillos de la preparatoria, pensando en cómo hablar de nuevo con haru y preguntarle su respuesta acerca de quedarse con él o no.

-Sabes de lo que me acabo de enterar – menciono un chico a sus compañeros, cuando kukai iba pasando cerca a ellos

-Nani? Nani? – preguntaron intrigados los otros chicos ante el comentario de su amigo

-Pues me encontraba hablando con el director, cuando un tipo llego diciéndole al director que venía a solicitar la transferencia de hinamori-san para llevárselo de regreso a América – comento el chico a sus amigos, lo cual llamo la atención de kukai.

-Eh?...hinamori-san?...es se chico con apariencia de niña – menciono uno de ellos entre risas

-Si eso creo – dijo otro.

-Disculpen – dijo al fin kukai

-Eh? – dijeron volteándolo a ver

-Podrías repetir lo que acabas de decir, acerca de hinamori-san – dijo insistente kukai

-Pues veras… - comenzó a contar de nuevo.

...

-Asi es señor director, vengo a solicitar la transferencia de mi hermana, perdón hermano para llevármelo a América – decía yakumo

-Ya veo…podría saber el porqué de esta decisión – pregunto el director.

-Es algo personal, lo cual no tiene que ver con la preparatoria, así que no se preocupe si lo que le preocupa es la reputación de esta preparatoria – dijo serio

-Umm…si es la decisión de un representante legal de uno de mis estudiantes, no puedo hacer nada…venga mañana por los papeles – dijo con seriedad

-Arigatou señor director – dijo yakumo haciendo una leve reverencia para luego retirarse del lugar.

...

- ikuto! – grito el oji verde abriendo la puerta de la habitación del mismo.

- que quieres – dijo el peli azul que se encontraba alistándose para ir a la preparatoria – si vienes a terminar lo de ayer, no estoy de ánimos – dijo serio

- no…es…eso – dijo un poco agitado por la carrera que había pegado desde el colegio hasta los dormitorios.

- mmm…pues si vienes a buscar a haru no se quedo anoche – dijo mientras se colocaba la camisa.

- eh? No se quedo… tu lo sabías ¿verdad? – dijo cogiéndolo de la camisa con sus dos manos.

- de que hablas, ¿saber qué? – pregunto confundido

- No te hagas, tu lo sabías todo, por eso le dijiste que regresara a América – dijo furiosos el oji verde.

- cálmate, explícate mejor porque no entiendo – dijo aun mas confundido ikuto

- pues escuche que hoy vino un tipo solicitando la transferencia de haru y aparte me dices que no se quedo anoche – dijo un poco calmado pero preocupado el oji verde.

- que estás diciendo – pregunto preocupado el peli azul

- lo que escuchaste…no te hagas el que no sabía, por eso se pelearon ustedes, porque él te conto que se iba y te pregunto qué opinabas, y le dijiste que se fuera sin importarle lo que el realmente quería, tal vez quería escuchar un ¡no te vayas, quédate acá¡ - decía alterado moviéndose por toda la habitación de la preocupación que tenia. – maldición, si me lo hubiera preguntado a mí, yo de seguro se lo hubiera impedido – decía

- te equivocas – dijo ikuto ocultando su dolor – yo se lo dije sin pensar, el no me conto nada – dijo con tristeza

- maldito! – Dijo kukai agarrando a ikuto de la camisa pegandolo contra la pared – te das cuenta de lo que hiciste, por tu culpa se va a ir, porque le dijiste que se fuera – dijo con la mirada furiosa

-lo sé y por eso lo siento – dijo casi en un susurro

- no digas lo siento – dijo dándole un puñetazo a ikuto dejándolo en el suelo – a ti no te importa nadie, solo te importa a ti mismo, no confías en nadie, estoy seguro que haru quería ser tu amigo al igual que yo, pero solo dices cosas ofensivas o no muestras interés por nadie a tu alrededor, no importa que haya pasado en tu vida antes de conocerte, solo trata de confiar en aquellos que de verdad te consideran un amigo, pero lo único que haces es alejarlos como lo hiciste con haru – grito kukai – piensa en tus errores, imbécil – dijo para luego cerrar la puerta de un solo golpe.

- maldito, eso me dolió – dijo el peli azul sobando su mejilla con una sonrisa ladina. – pero ese idiota tiene razón…tengo que buscar a haru y pedirle disculpas – dijo para luego salir de los dormitorios.

...

-Vamos amu-chi – gritaba yaya desde el primer piso – apúrate

-Voy! – dijo la peli rosada bajando por las escaleras. – estoy lista yaya.

-Qué bien te ves – dijo su amiga – ahora vámonos.

-Y tadase no viene – pregunto la chica.

-No…si ikuto ve a mi hermano contigo de seguro cae en cuenta de que eres haru antes de que se lo digas.

-Mmm ya! – dijo la chica preocupada por como tomaría las cosas ikuto.

Las chicas caminaron hasta la entrada de los dormitorios para esperar a ikuto escondidas, el plan era que yaya le diría que amu quiere verlo y luego ella lo llevaría hasta donde se encuentra su amiga.

-Ahí viene yaya, es el chico de pelo azul – dijo la peli rosada a su amiga

-Vaya que es guapo – dijo la castaña – bien amu-chi ve al parque de atrás mientras yo me acerco y le hablo, ahora nos vemos – dijo la castaña para empezar a acercarse al peli azul.

-Ok – dijo la peli rosada para salir corriendo a aquel parque.

-Disculpa tu eres tsukiyomi-kun – le pregunto la castaña al peli azul.

-Eh?...si – dijo el peli azul colocando una cara de desagrado pensando que de seguro era otra de las tantas chicas que lo seguían y venia a confesársele.

-Pues veras…una amiga mía quiere hablar contigo – dijo la castaña gentilmente.

-No estoy interesado…además porque envía razones en vez de venir ella – dijo el chico molesto pasando al lado de la castaña sin importarle lo que diría.

-Amu… mi amiga se llama amu – dijo la castaña

-Eh?… ¿dijiste amu?- pregunto creyendo que no había escuchado bien.

-Así es…se llama amu – dijo la castaña – si quieres verla sígueme – dijo para empezar a caminar hacia aquel parque donde se encontraría su amiga.

El joven empezó a seguir a aquella chica, la cual lo llevaba con su amu… no sabía que le diría la peli rosada, pero si tenía en claro que le diría el.

* * *

konnichiwa mina!

espero les haya gustado...

agradezco a todos por sus reviews, son mi motivacion y mi inspiracion, sus criticas son importantes para hacer que la historia sea de su agrado

ahora que sucedera entre ikuto y amu

¿se ira amu a america?¿le dira que es haru?¿como actuara ikuto ante la confesion de amu?

esto y mucho mas esperenlo en el proximo capi...jejej sono a telenovela

bueno a todos que tengan un buen fin de semana...seguire actualizando los fines de semana...

ja ne!


	9. Chapter 9

bueno aca este capi... espero lo disfruten

los personajes no me pertenecen sino a peach pit

**ACERCANDOME A TI**

**Capítulo IX**

El peli azul solo seguía a aquella chica castaña que le había hablado de amu, aun no estaba seguro de que fuera la misma amu que el conoce, pero el solo escuchar su nombre no pudo negarse a ir, caminaron menos de cinco minutos cuando llegaron al parque.

- amu-chi – dijo enérgica la castaña llamando la atención de su amiga que estaba cerca a una fuente de agua.

- yaya!… iku…to – dijo la peli rosa nerviosa el nombre del peli azul.

- bien los dejo solos, estaré por acá cerca – dijo la castaña dejándolos solos.

- hola – dijo amu nerviosa y sonrojada

-mmm…hola – dijo serio el peli azul con una actitud de no importarle nada, pero que el lamentaba ser así delante de aquella hermosa chica.

-yo…yo quería…quería hablar contigo – dijo con la mirada gacha y nerviosa porque no sabía cómo tomaría el joven la verdad.

-"_se ve tan hermosa, se nota que está confundida y no sabe cómo empezar a hablar, es sencillamente hermosa" –_ pensaba el peli azul con una sonrisa ladina en su rostro – "_pero quizás venga a decirme que tiene novio y regresa con él a América" – _pensó para luego colocar una expresión de tristeza.

-Yo no podre volver a verte mas – dijo la chica sacando de sus pensamientos al joven – no es porque no quiera, al contrario quisiera quedarme y… - no pudo continuar ya que sus lagrimas empezaron a brotar, su voz no salía, no quería decirle adiós y mucho menos quería irse creyendo que el chico que ama, la odia.

-¿estás bien? – pregunto preocupado el joven cogiendo por los hombros a la chica – ¿te sucede algo?.

- no… no me odies… por favor – dijo entre sollozos tratando de detener sus lagrimas – perdona…me – dijo la chica rompiendo en llanto.

El chico sabia que le pedía disculpas por no decirle que ya había otro hombre en su vida y por eso la desprecio como haru, pero verla así, le comprimía el corazón es como si su dolor lo sintiera él, el no podría nunca odiarla, solo había amor para ella, aunque doliera.

- no te preocupes – dijo abrazando la chica la cual acepto gustosa agarrándose fuertemente de su camisa como si supiera que al soltarlo lo perdería para siempre – yo no tengo nada que perdonarte – fue lo único que pudo decir el joven.

Estuvieron un buen rato así hasta que la chica rompió el momento.

- ikuto – dijo alzando la mirada para ver los hermosos ojos del chico.

- dime – dijo con una cálida mirada.

- quiero que me escuches…quiero que escuches la verdad – dijo la chica decidida.

:::::::::::::::::::::::

- yaya-chan ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto un chico que se dirigía en dirección a los dormitorios.

- eh? – Dijo la chica girando en dirección a aquella voz que había escuchado antes – ya…ku…mo – dijo nerviosa la chica y pálida al verlo ahí.

-¿te encuentras bien, estas pálida? – dijo preocupado el joven

- s…si – fue los único que pudo decir – y tú qué haces por acá – pregunto nerviosa

- pues vengo a llevarme las cosas que tiene amu en los dormitorios – dijo mirando hacia el fondo del pequeño parque.

- mmm ya, si quieres te acompaño – dijo tratando de evitar que siguiera mirando al fondo del parque.

- ¿esa chica, no es amu? – dijo al percatarse de que su hermana estaba abrazada a un chico. - ¿ese imbécil, que le está haciendo a mi hermanita? – dijo furioso empezando a caminar en dirección a la pareja.

- espera, yakumo – san – dijo la castaña cogiendo por el brazo al mayor – amu no está haciendo nada, solo se está despidiendo de ikuto-kun – dijo suplicante la chica.

- ¿ikuto? ¿Ese tipo es tsukiyomi ikuto? – Pregunto el joven – acaso sabe la verdad de mi hermana – pregunto a la castaña.

- no, no sabe nada aun – dijo informativa la castaña

- pues eso lo veremos – dijo retomando su camino en dirección de la pareja

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-ikuto… veras… yo… yo soy… - no pudo terminar ya que la interrumpieron.

– amu – dijo el chico llamando la atención de la pareja.

- on… - musito la chica con los ojos abiertos al ver a su hermano separándose del peli azul

- ¿Qué crees que haces? Y con este tipo – dijo furioso

- amu-chi lo siento, intente detenerlo pero me fue imposible – dijo yaya apenada.

- está bien yaya, no te preocupes – dijo la peli rosa con una cálida sonrisa.

- dímelo amu…que crees que estabas haciendo con el - dijo furioso yakumo.

- etto…yo… yaya… pedí – no lograba articular algo coherente de lo nerviosa que estaba al ver a su hermano tan furioso, nunca lo había visto así.

- yo le pedí que viniera – dijo el peli azul serio y desafiante. – ella no tiene nada que ver en esto.

- tu mocoso – dijo cogiéndolo por la camisa – que le querías hacer – decía furioso.

- ¡suéltalo, por favor¡ - le gritaba la peli rosa mientras intentaba con fuerza soltar a ikuto del agarre de su hermano.

- ¿que querías? llevártela a la cama y después botarla – decía mirando fijamente a los ojos del peli azul, una mirada con ganas de matarlo – ella es tan ingenia que de seguro caerá a mí, eso pensabas verdad, bastardito – seguía diciendo.

- te equivocas – dijo serio sin quitar un segundo la mirada desafiante de yakumo – yo no podría hacerle nada a una chica por la cual no siento nada– dijo aun más serio – al principio pensé en jugar con ella, pero yo tan solo le pedí que viniera aquí, para decirle que lo mejor sería no volver a vernos.

El corazón de la peli rosa dio un salto, cuando escucho esas palabras de la boca de ikuto quería morirse, el no sentía lo mismo que ella por él.

- ¡basta! – Grito la peli rosa con lagrimas en sus ojos – te lo suplico… déjalo… oni-chan… - fue lo único que pudo decir para luego salir corriendo del lugar.

- ¡amu! – grito tanto yaya y yakumo al unisonó, saliendo este ultimo detrás de la chica.

-¿oni-chan? – Dijo el chico sorprendido por lo que había escuchado de la peli rosa – yo creí que era su novio – dijo tapando con una de sus manos sus ojos, lamentándose lo que acaba de decir – yo quería que no se peleara con su "novio" por qué me vio con ella – seguía diciendo como si le estuviera dando una explicación a la única persona que se quedo.

- eso fue muy estúpido – se limito a decir la castaña – de verdad creí que eras diferente – continuo

- yo no quería herirla – dijo el peli azul

- pues lo hiciste, y ahora si regresara a América para nunca volver – dijo la castaña dando vuelta alejándose del lugar.

- ¡maldición! – Dijo ikuto furioso golpeando con su puño un árbol cerca a él – amu – dijo en un suspiro – no voy a permitir que te vayas sin antes escucharme – dijo saliendo a buscar a la peli rosa corriendo.

:::::::::::::::::::::

- amu detente – gritaba yakumo agarrando al fin a la peli rosa del brazo

- déjame, quiero estar sola – decía la peli rosa tratando de soltarse del agarre de su hermano.

-como crees que voy a dejarte, en el estado en el que estas – le grito

-yo…de verdad…lo…amo – dijo la peli rosa cediendo ante su hermano abrazándolo

- lo sé pequeña, pero ese maldito solo quería jugar contigo – dijo abrazando fuertemente a su hermana mientras lloraba fuertemente. – Llora, llora todo lo que quieras, veras que cuando regresemos a América con el tiempo el dolor se irá – decía frotando la espalda de su hermana tratando de calmarla.

Después de un rato la peli rosa y yakumo regresaron a la casa de los hotori, donde yaya ya había puesto al tanto de la situación a su hermano, amu tan pronto llego busco su cama y se quedo dormida, ya que ese día había derramado muchas lagrimas y no soportaba el cansancio en sus ojos.

- cuídenla por favor, ahora regreso – le pidió a los hotori

- hai- se limito a contestar tadase mientras la castaña se encontraba cabizbaja sintiendo que en parte tenía la culpa, lo cual yakumo no pudo ignorar.

- no te preocupes, sé que no tienes la culpa – dijo colocando una mano sobre la cabeza de la menor.

- umm – musito en forma de afirmación a castaña aun cabizbaja.

- bien más tarde regreso – dijo para luego salir.

Al cabo de un rato el hermano mayor llego a los dormitorios ya que iba por las cosas de su hermana, lo que no sabía era que compartía habitación con tsukiyomi ikuto.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Por otra parte el peli azul había buscado por todos los alrededores a la peli rosada para darle una explicación y pedirle perdón, pero no consiguió encontrarla, así que no tuvo más remedio que regresar a los dormitorios he idear algo nuevo. Al cabo de un rato, llego a los dormitorios con ganas de descansar.

- ikuto, donde andabas, ¿Por qué no fuiste a clases? – pregunto kukai a su amigo sin importarle lo sucedido anteriormente.

- no quiero hablar sobre eso, estoy agotado, después te lo contare todo – dijo el peli azul con un semblante de tristeza pero ocultándolo muy bien para luego entrar a su habitación.

- como quieras – dijo molesto el oji verde mientras caminaba por los pasillos.

- disculpe! – dijo alguien llamando la atención del oji verde

-mmm… busca a alguien – contesto

-bueno no exactamente, busco la habitación de hinamori-san – dijo el mayor

-es esa habitación que está ahí, pero tenga cuidado que hay esta su compañero y no tiene buena cara, está molesto – dijo para seguir su camino y entrar a su habitación

- gracias – fue lo único que dijo y luego golpear la puerta que el oji verde le había indicado.

- siga! - se escucho desde adentro.

- discúlpeme vengo por las cosas de hinamori-san – dijo abriendo la puerta para luego darse cuenta de que ikuto era el compañero de su hermana – que haces acá – pregunto molesto.

- acá vivo – dijo serio el peli azul – más bien debería preguntar yo, que haces aquí – dijo divertido el joven ante la situación.

- acaso no lo ves, vengo por las cosas de hinamori – dijo yakumo empezando a meter las cosas de su hermana en una caja. – "_que situación más incómoda, este tipo no sabe que mi hermanita es su compañero, debo tratar de salir lo más rápido posible" - _ pensaba mientras agilizaba y guardaba todo lo que le pertenecía.

- y como sabes que esas cosas le pertenecen a él – dijo con una sonrisa ladina al percatarse de la actitud de yakumo.

- lo sé y punto – dijo sin prestar mucho cuidado- bien esto es todo, creo que me voy – dijo cerrando una maleta.

- porque tanto afán – pregunto al fin ikuto – pensé que me golpearías por decir que jugaba con amu – dijo toreando a yakumo.

- eso quisiera, pero el único que pierde acá eres tu – dijo abriendo la puerta

- lo sé todo – dijo el peli azul

- que dijiste – pregunto curioso

- se que haru es amu, se que quien se quedaba aquí como chico era amu – dijo desafiante

- no se dé que hablas – dijo disimulando no saber nada

- sí que lo sabes – dijo serio sin perder contacto visual con yakumo – lo descubrí tan pronto ella llego, en una ocasión que se desmayo y yo la lleve a la enfermería, vi que había algo raro en su cabello y al tocar su peluca se cayó, dejando ver su cabello rosa – relato el peli azul.

- que le paso – pregunto curioso el mayor cerrando la puerta – porque se desmayo – pregunto preocupado

- no fue nada grave realmente, solo recibió un balonazo y se desmayo – dijo contándole.

- menos mal – dijo tranquilo el mayor – y dime, porque no has dicho nada, que ganas tu con esto- pregunto desafiante al peli azul

- al principio no dije nada, solo porque quería saber que hacia una chica disfrazada de chico en este lugar, quería saber hasta donde era capaz de llegar para lograr lo que ella quería, aunque a veces había situaciones en las que era descuidada, yo siempre trataba de evitar que alguien se diera cuenta y me auto nombre como su protector sin que ella sospechara, siempre la cuide, pero ese sentimiento de querer protegerla, se fue convirtiendo en algo más grande y fuerte, pero al final la herí – dijo el peli azul, viendo como única opción de evitar que se llevaran a amu de su lado.

- mmm… y porque dijiste eso en el parque – pregunto curioso el mayor.

- porque creí que eras su novio, y no quería que le echaras la culpa a ella – dijo tristemente recordando lo sucedido.

- y porque me cuentas todo esto a mí, si creías que ibas a evitar que me la llevase, al contrario me diste más motivos de alejarla de alguien como tú, y mucho menos que sabe que amu era el chico que se quedaba acá. – Dijo para luego dirigirse a la puerta – mejor olvídate de ella – dijo mientras cerraba la puerta llevándose con él las cosas de la chica.

El peli azul se quedo en aquella habitación solo y sin poder hacer nada, se sentía tan impotente, ahora si la perdería para siempre y ni siquiera pudo decirle que la ama. Esa noche el joven no pudo dormir muy bien, ya que el tiempo se acortaba más y mas y la distancia entre ellos se iba haciendo más grande.

:::::::::::::::::::::::

El día de la partida llego, amu no había ido al colegio ni siquiera a despedirse de sus amigos, de kukai y de ikuto, si de él, aunque la había lastimado muy fuerte en su corazón, aun era amigo de haru y se merecían al menos una despedida, pero por otra parte no soportaría decirles adiós, así que tan solo se limito a no decir nada y seguir las ordenes de su hermano mayor.

-te voy a extrañar amu –chi – lloraba yaya abrazada a su amiga.

-yo también, los extrañare – decía amu correspondiendo el abrazo dejando brotar unas lagrimas de sus ojos.

- cuídate mucho amu – decía el rubio luego de zafar a la peli rosa del abrazo de su hermana

- tú también, tadase- kun – dijo abrazando al rubio.

- amu, apúrate se nos hace tarde – dijo apurado yakumo esperando en el taxi.

-hai! – Dijo la chica – cuídense mucho – dijo dándoles un último abrazo – adiós, avísenme si llegan a ir a América, iré por ustedes – dijo amu mientras montaba al taxi.

- lo haremos – dijeron al unisonó mientras se despedían agitando su mano.

- así que en verdad se va – dijo yaya con lágrimas en sus ojos. – Era la única verdadera amiga que he tenido – dijo la chica

-lo sé – dijo el rubio abrazando a su hermana – vamos, tenemos que alistarnos para ir al colegio – dijo mientras la llevaba de vuelta a la casa.

::::::::::::::::::::

En el camino al aeropuerto los dos hermanos iban tan callados como si alguien se hubiera muerto, en realidad algo estaba a punto de morir, el corazón de una chica que dolía cada vez mas que se acercaba al aeropuerto, no quería irse, aunque sabía que el peli azul no la amaba, no quería irse, ya se había acostumbrado a su estilo de vida y no concebía nada sin sus amigos, yaya, tadase, kukai y por sobre todo la persona que amaba, ikuto. Pero no se atrevía decírselo a su hermano, solo quedaba aceptar lo que seguía, al fin y al cabo ya hacía tiempo que no veía a sus amigas utau y rima, sabía que ellas serian su pilar para superar todo esto.

- amu, hemos llegado – dijo el mayor sacando a la chica de sus pensamientos

-hai! – dijo sin mucho ánimo, lo que su hermano noto, pero no dijo nada.

Después de pasar por inmigración, se disponían a esperar la hora del vuelo, faltaba casi una hora para abordar el avión, así que amu se puso a deambular por los alrededores, quería despejar su mente, no quería pensar más en ello, ya había pasado media hora, cuando por casualidad paso por una tienda de peluches donde vio un bello gatito azul igual que el color de cabello del peli azul, solo que sus ojos eran iguales a los de la chica, ámbares, le encanto tanto que decidió comprarlo porque en cierta forma ese neko le recordaba a ikuto, y no quería olvidarlo, por más que doliera, no quería olvidar a la primera persona de la que se había enamorado y la que le había dado su primer beso.

Después de comprar al neko, regreso al lado de su hermano el cual no pudo ignorar ese peluche que traía en sus manos.

- y esa cosa – dijo señalando el peluche

- no es una cosa – dijo la chica – es un kawai neko – dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios.

- mmm… y porque lo compraste – pregunto

- porque me recuerda a alguien – dijo casi inconsciente de sus palabras reflejando tristeza en ellas mientras observaba el peluche.

- ya veo – solo pudo decir el mayor sabiendo perfectamente a quien se refería.

-"_pasajeros con destino a América, por favor empezar a abordar" _– se escucho llamando por el altavoz.

-bien, vamos amu, ya es hora – dijo levantándose el mayor

-hai! – dijo tristemente la peli rosa siguiendo a su hermano mientras abrazaba fuertemente el peluche.

Luego de eso empezaron a hacer la fila para abordar el avión, al cabo de minutos se encontraban sentados esperando que el avión despegara, mientras amu miraba por la ventana, sintiendo que su corazón se partía en mil pedazos y con sus ojos llorosos a punto de empezar a brotar lagrimas de tristeza.

* * *

bueno hasta este capitulo... espero les haya gustado

agardezco a todos por sus reviews, y alertas es muy motivador

que tengan un buen fin de semana, yo a cambio estare estudiando para parciales

soladiricemonos con nuestros amigos japoneses

ja ne!


	10. Chapter 10

hola chicos aca reportandome de nuevo, despues de parciales

espero disfruten este capi...

los personajes le pertenecen solo a peach pit

**ACERCANDOME A TI**

**Capítulo X**

Un joven peli azul se encontraba en su habitación arreglándose para ir a clase, pero esta tan desmotivado que por él se quedaría todo el día en su habitación, no podía dejar de pensar en los hermosos ojos ámbares, su sonrisa y por sobre todo los besos de la chica que ama, el no sabía exactamente a qué horas se iría la chica pero sabía que era en la mañana, ya no podía hacer nada, se lamentaba cada palabra que dijo para alejarla de él.

- ahora si te perdí, mi pequeña amu – dijo el joven casi que inconsciente. – Mejor me voy, así podre despejar un poco la mente – dijo tomando sus cosas y salir a clases.

Por el mismo camino por el que el peli azul iba caminando una castaña se diría a clases también y cuando la chica noto la presencia del chico decidió acercarse.

- hace casi una hora se fue – dijo la chica llamando la atención del joven

-eh? – Dijo volteando a ver a la chica – ya veo – dijo sin ninguna expresión en su rostro

-¡QUE ACASO YA NO TE IMPORTA! – le grito ante el comportamiento de chico.

- eso no te concierne – dijo serio

-serás maldito, ella no quería irse, a pesar de lo que dijiste y aun así actúas como si no te importara – dijo furiosa la castaña

-y porque habría de quedarse, como lo acabas de decir yo dije lo que dije para que se alejara de mí, me estorbaba no me importa realmente lo que le pase – decía el chico ocultando sus verdaderos sentimientos.

- canalla – grito la chica pegándole una cachetada al joven – no eres más que un cobarde, no eres capaz de admitir que la amas y que la perdiste por tu culpa – dijo la castaña con lagrimas en sus ojos – su vuelo sale a las 8:30 am – dijo la castaña para continuar su camino.

- pero si solo queda media hora, que podría hacer yo – dijo para sí el chico – no me importa, al menos lo intentare – dijo mientras tomaba un taxi.

El taxi llego al aeropuerto a las 8:28, y en eso ikuto salió corriendo a buscar la bahía de la chica quizás podría conseguir que lo dejaran pasar.

- señorita… necesito… pasar – dijo agitado

- tiene algún vuelo joven – pregunto una señorita

- no… no lo tengo – dijo aun agitado

-lo siento joven, me es imposible dejarlo pasar – dijo

- usted, no entiende, si no veo a la chica que amo la perderé para siempre, ella regresara hoy a América, por favor ayúdeme – dijo casi que suplicante

-etto… bueno… si se refiere al vuelo de América que estaba programado a las 8:30 salió hace 3 minutos… lo siento mucho joven – dijo la joven

-eh?... – musito el chico sorprendido - está bien, de todas formas gracias – dijo alejándose para dejarse caer pensativo sobre una de las silla de la sala de espera.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Un joven observaba a su pequeña hermanita con una tristeza reflejada en su rostro y abrazando fuertemente el peluche que acababa de comprar, no soportaba verla así, y sabia que en parte era culpa suya, conocía muy bien los sentimientos de su hermana por ikuto al igual que los del joven hacia su hermana, sentía que estaba siendo injusto pero no quería que siguiera en ese instituto pero no soportaba ver esa expresión de tristeza en el rostro de su hermanita, le partía el alma.

- amu – dijo llamando la atención de la mencionada – bájate – dijo tajante.

-eh? – Dijo ante la reacción de su hermano – que quieres decir con…

- que te bajes del avión – dijo más como si fuera una orden.

- pero… por qué? – Dijo sorprendida – acaso no querías que me fuera contigo.

- lo sé – dijo con la mirada triste – pero aun así, tu ya decidiste que es lo que quieres, y sé que esta acá en Tokio y no en new jersey – dijo abrazando a su hermana – quiero que cometas tus propios errores y que sigas tus sueños, por eso lo mejor será que te quedes – dijo con una cálida sonrisa – perdóname por ser un hermano tan posesivo, pero de verdad me preocupas, pero también sé que estarás bien, tienes personas a tu alrededor que se preocupan por ti – dijo dándole un beso en la frente

- onii…chan, arigatou – dijo la chica dándole un fuerte abrazo a su hermano dejando salir lagrimas de felicidad.

- apúrate, o no te dejaran bajar – dijo soltando el abrazo – y no te preocupes por papa y mama, les diré que estas bien, solo te pido que te cuides – dijo

- hai! Onii-chan – dijo la chica despidiéndose de su hermano abanicando su mano mientras corría a la salida.

La chica logro bajarse del avión, estaba tan feliz de que su hermano la hubiera entendido a último momento, y aunque sabía que el chico que ama no sentía lo mismo por ella, había tomado la decisión de luchar por él, no lo dejaría ir tan fácilmente. Luego de hacer todo el papeleo para pedir devuelta sus maletas, decidió regresar a casa de los hotori donde había dejado parte de las pertenencias de haru (peluca, uniforme, etc), pero al caminar por la sala de espera vio a un joven peli azul sentado y pensativo.

- i… ku… to – dijo la chica con sus ojos tan abiertos de la sorpresa de verlo ahí – acaso ira a algún lado – dijo para sí – y si me acerco… no mejor no… él cree que amu regreso a América y si ve a haru después no sospechara nada – meditaba oculta de la vista del chico – pero si pienso acercarme, no puedo hacerlo como haru, sino como amu, porque se vería muy extraño – pensaba la chica ya confundida – ah! Que hago!– dijo fuertemente con sus manos en su cabeza lo cual las personas no podían evitar reír ante el comportamiento de la chica.

- ¿amu? – dijo una voz que conocía muy bien

- eh? – reacciono la chica

-¿de verdad eres tú?¿no te fuiste a América? tu hermano estará muy enojado – dijo serio, pero en el fondo estaba feliz de volver a verla.

- pues… veras… mi hermano me permitió quedarme – dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios – y tú qué haces aquí, ikuto – pregunto curiosa

- yo vine aquí… por ti – dijo mirando a la chica a los ojos lo cual causo en ella sorpresa.

- por mi? – Pregunto – por qué?, acaso no terminaste de decir lo que tenias que decirme el otro día – dijo con la mirada gacha y triste

- perdóname- dijo el chico

- eh? – dijo sorprendida al oír esas palabras

- perdóname, por ser un idiota, yo no quise herirte, lo que dije lo hice porque pensé que tu hermano era tu novio y no quería que te culpara, pero… - dijo al ser interrumpido por un dedo que la chica coloco sobre sus labios.

- shiii – dijo la chica – me convenciste desde que dijiste "perdóname" – dijo la chica con una cálida sonrisa.

- amu… - dijo el chico – que te parece si salimos de aquí, te ayudo a llevar tu maleta – dijo el chico tomando la maleta que había en el piso – esto es todo lo que llevabas – pregunto curioso

- eh? Ah! No, el resto quedaron de enviármelo de vuelta cuando hagan el transbordo, que es en parís – dijo la chica

- mmm… veo – dijo para luego ver un peluche que llevaba la chica, pero cubierto con su chaqueta, pero no dijo nada – bien, vamos – dijo para luego tomar a la chica de la mano.

- etto… ikuto… tu mano y la mía… etto – titubeaba nerviosa la chica.

- te molesta – pregunto con una sonrisa ladina – porque, si es así, soltare tu mano – dijo con un tono sexy.

- no… por supuesto que no… me molesta – dijo la chica apretando la mano del joven con la del joven y con sus mejillas completamente rojas – no me sueltes nunca – dijo en un susurro con sus ojos tapados con su flequillo, pero que el chico escucho claramente.

Los dos jóvenes se dirigieron a casa de los hotori, durante el regreso ninguno dijo nada, al llegar, ya que la chica no tenía llaves decidieron esperar sentados afuera mientras llegaba yaya, ya que era la primera que siempre llegaba.

- ikuto, no hay problema que no hayas ido a clases– dijo la chica tratando de romper el silencio

-no te preocupes, le pediré a kukai que me preste sus apuntes, además soy el mejor en mi clase.

-"_eso ya lo sé" _– pensó la chica sintiéndose insignificante.

- y que harás con los papeles de tu colegio, ya que los retiraste – pregunto curioso

- ah! , pues mi hermano dijo que arreglaría eso tan pronto llegara a América – dijo

- mmm… - musito el chico – en que parte de america es que vives – pregunto.

- en New jersey - contesto

De nuevo los jóvenes volvieron a quedar en silencio, la chica quería romper la distancia entre ellos, quería besarle pero le daba vergüenza, ya que aun el chico no le había dicho que fuera su novia. Por otra parte, el joven estaba pensando en una forma de romper la tensión, decidiendo hacerle una pequeña broma, ya que quería conocer cada una de sus expresiones.

- oye amu – dijo el chico mirando fijamente a la chica la cual quedo perdida en sus ojos zafiro – creo que hay algo que está caminando por tu pelo rosa.

- eh? Waahhh! – grito la chica mientras revolvía su cabello tratando de quitar eso que tenía en su cabeza.

- jajaja! – Comenzó a reír el chico a carcajadas – te veías muy chistosa

- que dices? Acaso era mentira – dijo furiosa la chica – y yo que quería tener un bonito momento contigo y lo arruinaste todo ¡BAKA! – le grito la chica con sus ojos llorosos, no podía creer que ikuto pudiera ser tan molesto a veces.

- lo siento – dijo ikuto tratando de remediar lo que había hecho, pero de verdad había disfrutado ese momento además adoraba ver la expresión de la chica enojada. – Solo quería animar el ambiente – dijo con un todo sexy acercándose por la espalda a la chica. – también, quería conocer cada una de tus expresiones, cuando te enojas, cuando estas triste, cuando estas feliz y otras tantas – dijo cerca al oído de la chica, provocando un leve sonrojo en la chica.

- en serio – dijo volteando hacia el chico quedando sus rostros muy cerca.

Los ojos de la chica se fijaron específicamente en los labios, haciendo que inconscientemente la chica mordiera su labio inferior lo cual el chico noto, luego fue acercándose levemente a la chica, hasta que logro sellar sus labios, con los de la chica, la peli rosa rodeo el cuello del joven con sus brazos pegándolo más a ella, súbitamente el chico lamio el labio inferior de la chica, la cual entendió muy bien el mensaje, así que abrió su boca para dar paso a la lengua del chico, era un beso tan pasional, de esos que te derretían, era un beso en el que transmitías el deseo y pasión que tenían hacia el otro, estaban tan concentrados en su momento que no notaron una persona que se encontraba observando.

- cof… cof – dijo quien se encontraba observando, provocando que la pareja se separara inmediatamente.

- yaya – dijo la chica deshaciendo el abrazo con el peli azul y correr a abrazar a su amiga.

- amu – chi que bien que pudiste quedarte – dijo alegre la castaña

-hai! – Dijo la peli rosa con una cálida sonrisa – me quedare por un largo tiempo, así que por favor cuida bien de mi – dijo haciendo una leve reverencia.

- qué bien! – Dijo la castaña – pero pasa llevaras tiempo esperando, aunque estabas muy bien acompañada – comentario que hizo sonrojar a la chica

- ummm – musito avergonzada – arigatou – dijo para luego pasar.

- Después de todo, hiciste algo bueno – comento la castaña en un murmullo, pero que el peli azul escucho muy bien, ignorándolo.

Estuvieron un rato charlando en la sala hasta que el peli azul tuvo que marcharse de regreso al dormitorio.

- yaya, ¿tadase donde esta? – pregunto la peli rosa

- aquí –dijo el mencionado – no podía pasar con la vistita anterior, o sospecharía que eres haru – dijo sentándose junto a las chicas.

- pero saben… -dijo la castaña tomando la atención de los otros dos en la sala – hay algo que no me cuadra – dijo la chica llevándose una mano a su barbilla con una actitud pensativa

-a que te refieres yaya? – pregunto la peli rosa

- no crees que es raro, que ikuto le haya dicho a haru que regresara a América y además sabia que amu seria llevada por su hermano a América – menciono la castaña abriendo la duda en los presentes

- hermanita, tú crees que ikuto sabe que amu es haru? – pregunto el rubio

-no estoy segura, pero es una duda que quedara en el aire, ya que no lo sabremos hasta que amu se lo pregunte, pero si lo hace se delatara a ella misma, en el caso que no lo sepa – dijo la chica, lo cual preocupo a la peli rosa ya que ella nunca se le paso por la cabeza que ikuto podía saber la verdad.

-…. - la peli rosa solo divagaba por su mente, ya que la castaña tenía razón.

- pero aun hay algo mas – dijo la castaña logrando colocar aun más nerviosa a la peli rosa

- qué es? – pregunto al fin la más interesada

- que tu hermano fue a recoger las cosas de haru al dormitorio, y que sepa, lo compartías con ikuto, es probable que yakumo se haya encontrado con ikuto en la habitación haciendo que ikuto descubriera la verdad – dijo la chica deduciendo todos los hechos – que harás amu? Si resulta ser así – pregunto

- pues… como dijiste… es una probabilidad… puede ser verdad como mentira – dijo la chica tratando de que sus palabras la calmaran – por lo pronto actuare normal como haru y como amu y tratare de averiguar – menciono

-me parece bien – dijo el rubio.

- pues sí, creo que es lo correcto – dijo la castaña – por lo pronto iré a preparar la cena – dijo para luego retirarse del lugar.

- bueno amu, quedas en tu casa – dijo el rubio retirándose a su habitación.

La chica quedo sola en la sala, pero lo que había comentado su amiga hace un momento la preocupaba, había algo en la actitud de ikuto que afirmaba que sabía que haru y amu son la misma persona, pero si él lo sabía, porque no le había dicho, era lo que se preguntaba la chica, por su cabeza pasaban todos los momentos con ikuto tratando de buscar en qué momento se había dado cuenta, si es que lo sabía, pero no encontró ninguno, así que sencillamente se tranquilizo un poco y se dispuso a pensar en qué forma podía averiguar si ikuto sabia algo. La chica ideo algo, hasta que su amiga los llamo a cenar, después se dirigió a su habitación para entregarse a los brazos de morfeo.

Al día siguiente la joven peli rosa se dispuso a arreglarse o más bien disfrazarse desde muy temprano, quería averiguar si de verdad ikuto sabía su pequeño secreto, aunque estaba nerviosa, porque si ikuto lo sabia ella no sabría qué hacer, sería mejor y muy en el fondo de su corazón pedía que ikuto no supiera nada. Después de terminar de alistarse, dispuso a irse a la preparatoria para hablar con el director, pero no sin antes despedirse de sus amigos.

-pase – se escucho detrás de la puerta

- disculpe director – dijo haru al pasar a la dirección – soy hinamori haru – dijo

- oh! Ya veo, así que tu eres hinamori haru –dijo el director mirando al chico – hace poco hable con tu hermano, y me puso al tanto de la situación – comento

- bueno, yo solo le agradezco que me dé la oportunidad de seguir y me disculpe por lo sucedido – dijo el chico (recuerden que hablo de haru) haciendo una leve reverencia.

- yo no he dado mi autorización – dijo el director serio

- eh? – Pregunto curioso – bueno, yo creí que… - dijo nervioso

-jajaja! Era broma – dijo dando una palmada en su hombro – no te tomes todo tan en serio

- arigatou señor director – dijo de nuevo con una reverencia.

-pero, tenemos un problema contigo, veras tu compañero de habitación me pidió hace días que quería cambiar de compañero de habitación – dijo serio el señor

-ikuto, le pidió eso señor – pregunto a lo que escucho que alguien llamaba en la entrada.

- siga – dijo el señor invitando a pasar a la persona que se encontraba detrás de la puerta.

-disculpe señor, puedo hablar un momento… – dijo una voz que la chica conocía muy bien – con usted? – termino sorprendido al ver a haru.

-ah! pasa tsukiyomi estaba justamente mencionándole a hinamori que me habías pedido un cambio de compañero – menciono el director.

- señor, vine precisamente a pedirle que olvide esa petición –solicito el peli azul.

- estás seguro – pregunto el director

- si señor – dijo el peli azul mirando a haru.

- bien, en ese caso, todo está dicho, ahora si me permiten, ustedes deben regresar a clase y yo firmar unos documentos – dijo y los jóvenes obedecieron saliendo de la oficina.

Los dos jóvenes caminaban por los pasillos hacia su aula de clase, por una parte el peli azul estaba feliz de volver a ver esos hermosos ojos ambarinos que lo volvían loco, ahora si no iba a volver a perder a la chica que ama, y por otra parte la chica se preguntaba, porque ikuto primero había pedido un cambio de compañero y después pide lo contrario, ¿acaso sabia que amu era haru?, ese pensamiento la puso nerviosa, no sabía cómo actuar, pero mientras iba caminando perdida en su mundo choco con alguien tan fuerte que la tumbo al piso.

- auch – dijo haru sobando su nariz por el choque.

-te encuentras bien – dijo un joven de cabello largo – perdóname no te vi – dijo con una sonrisa tendiéndole la mano.

-haru, estas bien? – pregunto el ikuto, alejando la mano del peli largo y tenderle su mano

-HAI! – dijo enérgica la chica, pero en el fondo estaba tan nerviosa, temía que ikuto ya sabía la verdad. – eh? Y tú quien eres – pregunto curioso haru, ya que nunca había visto a ese chico.

- mucho gusto, soy fujisaki nagihiko – dijo con una sonrisa – fui transferido hace poco, empiezo la próxima semana – dijo manteniendo su mirada fija en el haru.

- en serio, que bien, espero nos llevemos bien – dijo haru con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-oye – dijo el peli largo acercándose a la cara de haru – ¿no te he visto antes?, ¿no pareces de aquí? – pregunto curiosos.

- etto… pues… yo no recuerdo haberte visto antes – la verdad era esa, pero estaba tan preocupada de que la haya visto como chica que tal vez la haya reconocido – la verdad es que soy de tennessi – dijo mintiendo, ya que ikuto sabia que amu era de new jersey.

- "¿_tennessi?, acaso no es de new jersey… ah! Ya entiendo, tratas de cambiar las ciudades para que no me dé cuenta que eres amu… jejeje que interesante… bien, si es lo que quieres, te hare creer que no sé nada" _– pensaba el peli azul quien hasta el momento se encontraba observando.

- ah! Ya veo, que lastima, yo soy de New jersey, – dijo el peli largo, cosa que impacto a la chica – bueno en fin espero nos llevemos bien, cuídate – dijo para luego irse.

- que chico más raro – dijo el peli azul

- a mi me pareció agradable – dijo haru, pero en el fondo sentía que lo conocía de algún lado.

- mmm… ya veo… en fin vamos a clases, ya se hizo tarde – dijo un poco molesto, pero que la chica no noto.

- hai! – dijo para empezar a seguir al peli azul.

Cuando llegaron a clase, todos empezaron a rodear a haru, haciéndole preguntas como" ¿Por qué regresaste? ¿Te vuelves a ir?", entre otras tantas, pero había un castaño que observaba desde lejos molesto porque su amigo ni siquiera le había llamado a despedirse o explicarle porque no había vuelto al colegio.

- hola kukai – dijo haru saludándolo

- hola – dijo tajante

- ¿estás bien? ¿Acaso estas molesto conmigo? – pregunto curioso haru

- pues claro que lo estoy, te desapareces y no eres capaz de explicármelo, ni siquiera me dijiste que regresabas a América – dijo furioso

- perdóname, pero ya ves que no me fui – dijo con una cálida sonrisa – solo fue un malentendido – dijo de nuevo

- entonces, no regresabas a América con ese tipo que vino a retirar tus papeles – pregunto curioso el oji verde, colocando nerviosa a la oji ambar.

- ¿tipo? – pregunto curioso haru.

- bueno realmente no lo vi, pero escuche que alguien había venido a retirar tus papeles – conto

- mmm… ya veo – musito aliviado

- ah por cierto ikuto, que quería esa persona que vino a preguntar por la habitación de hinamori – pregunto el oji verde, lo cual hizo que el corazón de la chica se acelerara, sabía perfectamente que estaban hablando de su hermano.

-"_ahora si no hay duda, ikuto sabe que soy amu" – _pensó la chica, estaba tan nerviosa cosa que el peli azul pudo notar.

- me escape por la ventana, así que no se dé quien me hablas – dijo muy tranquilo el peli azul, cosa que tranquilizo a la chica.

La conversación termino en ese punto, ya que las clases comenzaron. El día transcurrió tranquilamente, amu se encontraba tranquila ya que ikuto no había visto a su hermano, por tanto no sabía que ella era haru, pero no estaría tranquila hasta preguntárselo a su hermano. Las clases terminaron, y todos volvieron a sus dormitorios.

- ahhh!, no lo puedo creer, tengo que estudiar mucho, me sentí tan perdido por no haber ido estos días – dijo haru estirando sus brazos, mostrando claramente que no quería hacerlo.

- deja de perecear y ponte más bien a estudiar – dijo ikuto dándole una pequeña palmada en la cabeza a haru.

- auch! Eso dolió – dijo sobándose

- mentiroso, no te pegue duro… deja de quejarte y estudia – dijo mientras dirigía su atención a un libro, pero de vez en cuando miraba de reojo a la chica.

- que envidia me das, eres tan inteligente, que aunque fallaras a clases no te sentirías perdido – dijo mientras miraba de reojo al peli azul. – Oye ikuto – dijo llamando la atención del mencionado.

-mmm – musito

- de verdad no viste quien vino a preguntarme – pregunto curiosa.

- ¿por qué? ¿Acaso debería? - pregunto clavando su mirada en los de la chica, cosa que la coloco nerviosa.

- no… no es eso… - dijo nerviosa – solo tenía curiosidad – dijo para luego colocar a tensión a sus libros.

- mmm – musito con una sonrisa ladina y continuo leyendo su libro.

La chica seguía estudiando hasta que sus ojos y mente no lo aguantaron más, así que se dispuso a irse a la cama, pero noto que el peli azul estaba profundamente dormido, o eso creía la chica, así que no pudo resistirse y se acerco a él.

-ikuto – susurro en su oído, pero el chico no dijo nada. – ¿estás despierto? – Volvió a susurrar – veo que no – dijo para sí acariciar el cabello del chico. – Pareces un niño indefenso cuando duermes – decía mientras acariciaba suavemente la mejilla del chico.

- "_que traviesa eres amu, veo que te gusta aprovecharte de las personas mientras duermen" _– pensaba el chico, feliz de sentir la suave piel de la chica sobre la suya.

- ¿sabes algo ikuto? – Susurro de nuevo en su oído – en… verdad… soy… una… chica – dijo, pero al alejarse de su oreja, quedo petrificada al ver unos ojos zafiro clavados sobre ella.

* * *

que tal? si les gusto?

ahora, que hara amu? ¿como enfrentara a ikuto?

muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews me hacen muy feliz

les deseo a todos buen fin de semana

ja ne, hasta el prox capi


End file.
